Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und ein Chow Chow!
by kruemelvie
Summary: Rory kommt zu spät zur Arbeit, als sie das Hauptgebäude betritt, sieht sie nur noch wie sich die Aufzugtüren schließen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung doch noch rechtzeitig zu ihrem Termin zu kommen, ist der Typ im Aufzug. *Trory*
1. Ein Interview mit Barack Obama

new

Sie war spät dran, dass wusste sie, das war wohl auch der Grund warum sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Treppen hochlief. Sie war noch nie spät dran,… gut bis auf die eine Ausnahme in Chilton, aber daran war auch nicht sie schuld, sondern der bockige Hirsch. Zur Arbeit erschien sie jedoch immer pünktlich, sie war noch nie zu spät und auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihr heute einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen sollte, würde sie wenigstens probieren rechtzeitig in die Lobby zu hasten.

Das Gebäude in dem sich ihr derzeitiger Arbeitsplatz befindet ist in der Upper East Side, theoretisch müsste ihr schon längst ein Gossip Girl über den weg gelaufen sein. Die Dreharbeiten dürften sich anscheinend nicht mit ihren Arbeitszeiten überschneiden.

Als sie endlich bei dem Eingang angekommen war, merkte sie die Nachteile von geringer Kondition. Völlig außer Atmen stolperte sie in den Eingangsbereichs des Hochhauses. Ihr Büro liegt im 13ten Stock. Dadurch hatte sie zwar einen wunderschönen Ausblick, aber wenn der Lift einmal ausfallen sollte,…daran wollte sie erst gar nicht denken.

Nachdem sie Dave, dem Portier des Hauses, guten Morgen wünschte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich die Türen des Liftes schlossen.

„Stop! Hey… HEY! Halt!! Warten Sie, bitte der Lift, ich will mit!"

Gott sei Dank hörte man sie und die Türen gingen wieder auf.

Mit ihrer letzten Kraft legte sie noch einen Sprint hin und landete mit einem Sprung im Aufzug, vielleicht sollte sie sich doch noch einmal überlegen Sport zu betreiben. Mit ein bisschen Training wäre bestimmt auch der New York Marathon drin… irgendwann.

„Danke, ich danke Ihnen", murmelte sie vor sich hin, ohne sich ihren "Retter" anzusehen, „ich bin …spät dran."

Logisch, sonst würde sie vermutlich nicht schwer keuchend, mit wirren Haar an der Wand des Fahrstuhls lehnen und Manolo Blahnik für seine verdammt hohen Schuhe verfluchen.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte eine dunkle Stimme, als sich der Aufzug in Bewegung setzte.

Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, klingelte ein Handy, es spielte eine Melodie, 'Oompa Loompa', um genau zu sein.

„Mutter?"

„Rory, Frucht meiner Lenden, Abbild meines Antlitzes…."

„Mom!"

„…der böse Mann in Flanell, will mir keinen Kaffee geben, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Komm her und hilf mir"

„Mom ich bin in New York , das ist mehr als eineinhalb Stunden von Stars Hollow entfernt. Um genau zu sein denke ich das ich mehr als eineinhalb Stunden brauche um aus New York rauszukommen und dann muss ich noch einmal eineinhalb Stunden zu dir fahren nur um Luke zu sagen das er dir Kaffee geben soll, obwohl du um die Zeit bei der ich dann bei dir bin schon längst im Hotel sein solltest und arbeiten…"."

„Dich auf Yale zu schicken war ein Fehler, ich hätte dich zu Hause behalten dürfen, dann wärst du nicht so intelligent und ich könnte dich mit in den Krieg nehmen."

„Mom, Kaffee holen bei Luke ist alles andere als in den Krieg ziehen."

„Sagst du, du bekommst wahrscheinlich deinen täglichen Kaffee mit Telefonnummern versehen. Jeden Tag eine neue Nummer. Die du dann anrufen kannst und mit denen du dich dann treffen kannst und dann hast du eeeeewigen Zugang zu Kaffee…."

„Mom wach wieder aus deinem Tagtraum auf, ich muss heute noch arbeiten."

„Äh was? Achja er wo waren wir? Telefonieren… was mich dazu bringt, wie gefällt dir dein neuer Klingelton. Ist gut oder? Hab ich dir bei deinem letzten Besuch einprogrammiert. War etwas mühsam, diese neuen technischen Geräte werden immer komplizierter. Apropo technische Geräte, Sookie hat so ein neues Teil für die Küche gekauft. Ich weiß nicht genau für was es gut ist, es macht so mhhhh mhhhhh brrrrr Geräusche, also nicht wirklich mhhh mhhhh eher ein mhhhh mhh mhhhh brrrrrrr *räusper*…."

„Gott, Mutter hör auf zu quasseln… ist das Luke der da im Hintergrund ins Telefon schreit?"

„Ja, er will, dass ich hinausgehe, tja, wenn er mir keinen Kaffe gibt, dann muss ich eben handeln. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, KEIN Kaffe."

„Man sollte annehmen das du Luke nach 2 Jahren Ehe schon um den Finger gewickelt hättest?"

„Er ist böse… so bööööse, ja ich mein dich Mister, kein Sex heute,… oh oh siehste und da ist er, hallo Schätzchen, hoffentlich bist du auch heiß und stark."

„Ew, Mom hast du da Sex mit deinem Kaffee?"

„Nein, Rory man sollte annehmen du weißt was Dirty Talk ist, lernt man gar nichts in diesen Elite Universitäten?"

„Oh mann, bist du dann fertig? ich hab heute noch genug zu tun."

„Wieso was steht auf der Agenda? Hättest du heute nicht frei?"

„Stella ist krank geworden, ich muss für sie einspringen."

„Oh die arme, was hat sie denn?"

„Jedenfalls etwas schlimmes von diesem Interview schwärmt sie schon seit Wochen, sie hat die ganze Woche irgendwelche Beauty Termine gehabt damit sie auch wirklich gut aussieht."

„OH MEIN GOTT, du hast ein Interview mit Barack Obama! Ich will ein Autogramm oder ein Foto, nein ein Autogramm… oh beides, ich Photoshope dich einfach aus dem Foto heraus."

„Nein, ich interviewe nicht Barack Obama, ich muss mit DEN Bachelor der Nation sprechen."

„DEN Bachelor der Nation? Ist es Jake Gyllenhaal? ooh… Michael Phelps, frag ihn ob er seine Schwimshorts anziehen kann bevor du ein Foto machst."

„Lorelai ich rede weder mit Jake Gyllenhaal noch mit Michael Phelps, der Typ ist aus wohlhabender Familie und extrem erfolgreich im Technik Bereich."

„Wohlhabende Familie, mh? Vielleicht kennt ihn meine Mutter, frag ihn mal ob er Emily Gilmore kennt, vielleicht ist er aus der Gegend… oh ooh vielleicht kenne ICH ihn… oder seinen Vater. Wie heißt er denn?"

„ Ähm…….."

„Was darfst du das nicht sagen? Also eure Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gehen mir echt auf den…"

„Nein,.. das ist es nicht, ich … hab nur die ganze Woche als Stella von diesem Typen geschwärmt hat auf Durchzug geschalten, ich hab keine Ahnung wie er heißt."

„Was heißt du weißt nicht wie er heißt, du musst ein Interview mit ihm führen, wie willst du ihn anreden Mr. Hottie?"

„Das überleg ich mir noch, ich mach jetzt Schluss ich bin gleich im Büro."

„Ok, aber wenn dieser Typ wirklich so ist wie ihn die Leute beschreiben und er gut aussieht, dann habe ich nichts dagegen ihn bald Schwiegersohn zu rufen. Aaaah, ich sehe euch schon vor mir, in eurer Prachtvilla mit euren 2 kleinen Kindern und einem Hund", erklärte Lorelai Rory, „aber es darf kein zu großer Hund sein, aber auch kein zu kleiner. Ach und wenn's geht einer mit Haaren, diese Kahlgeschorenen sind nicht gerade zum kuscheln gemacht. Am besten ein Chow Chow. Jaaaaaaaa und erst euer Haus! Das wird bestimmt,….."

„Bis dann Mutter!", unterbrach Rory schnell ihre Mutter und legte auf.

Rorys Liftkompane konnte durch das kräftige Organ von Lorelai den größten Teil des Gespräches mithören, was vermutlich das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erklärte.

Als Rory ihr Handy wieder ihn ihre Tasche gleiten lies, holte sie dafür die Karteikärtchen heraus, auf der ihre Fragen standen, welche sie von Stella heute Morgen holte.

Sie fragt sich in welcher Nussschale sie lebte wenn jeder wusste, dass dieser Typ der heiß begehrteste Typ der Nation ist und sie ihn nicht kannte. Ok, sie wusste seinen Namen nicht, aber das nicht mal ihre Mutter über den Klatsch und Tratsch bescheid wusste machte ihr dann doch ein wenig Angst. Die Fragen drehten sich nur über das Privatleben, Stella dürfte sich vorgenommen haben jede noch so kleine Schmutzigkeit über den Bachelor heraus zu finden.

„Sie haben Geld, Macht und einen vorragenden Namen", las sie halblaut vor, „denn ich nicht weiß", fügte sie hinzu. „Wie man hört haben Sie allerdings die Liebe ihres Lebens noch nicht gefunden, kann man diesen Gerücht glauben schenken?"

Als sie die erste Frage vor sich hin murmelte, konnte sie nicht glauben, dass der Typ jemals darauf antworten würde.

„Das ist doch krank, wer stellt freiwillig solche Fragen?"

Ihr „Aufzugsgefährte", der während ihres Monologes in seinen Unterlagen geblättert hatte wollte schon antworten als auf einmal, mit nicht zu identifizierenden Geräuschen, der Lift stehen blieb.

Rory, die damit überhaupt nicht glücklich war, ging leicht in die Knie um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Ok, was war DAS?", fragte Rory mit schriller Stimme.

„Ähm, der Lift ist,…. stehen geblieben?", gab der Typ unberührt zurück.

„Den Sarkasmus könnten Sie sich sparen, wieso ist der Lift stehen geblieben?"

„Sehe ich aus wie ein Hellseher?"

„Nein oder tragen sie einen durchsichtigen Umhang und einen lächerlichen Hut?", schnappte Rory in das Gesicht des Fremden.

Der, von der Störung des Liftes genauso genervt wie sie, drückte an den Knöpfen rum um die Sprechtaste zu finden, um mit dem Portier Kontankt aufzunehmen.

„Ok, das dürfte die Taste sein, jedenfalls leuchtet da so ein kleines Licht, wenn sich in 5 min keiner meldet, probier ich es noch einmal. Handyempfang hab ich hier drin jedenfalls nicht", als sich der blonde ca. 1.80 große junge Mann in grauen Anzug während seinem Monolog zu ihr drehte, dachte Rory ein Blitz hätte sie getroffen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte sie sich so gefühlt. Was sie jedoch nicht verstand, ist das sie sich bei dem Anblick von Tristan Dugrey so fühlen würde als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen.

* * *

A/N

Ein Review das ich gestern erhalten habe, erinnerte mich das ich da ja auch noch die Geschichte hatte... und ich war geschockt das ich noch gutes Feedback erhalten hab, den ich fand das ganze schrecklich... worauf ich mich entschieden hab das umzuschreiben. Das Ergebnis habt ihr gelesen.. oder nicht, kommt drauf an ob ich einfach runtergescrollt habt oder nicht...

auf jedenfall lass ich die alten kapitel oben.. aber markiere die neuen mit new in der linken oberen ecke  
also ob man damit einverstanden ist oder nicht... kann man mir ja mitteilen

over and out


	2. von einem verrückten Taxifahrer überfahr...

**Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und........**

** Ein Chow Chow!**

**„Von einem verrückten Taxifahrer überfahren....."**

Johanna, Karin, Tanja

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, hier stand sie, in einem stecken gebliebenen Aufzug, mit einem wildfremden Mann, den sie so ganz nebenbei halb angesprungen hat

und doch, es fühlte sich gut an................ ZU! gut....

'Was zum Teufel,....', dachte sie sich, 'nicht nur das ich heute verschlafe, nein ich finde auch keine Schuhe,...... ok ich habe Schuhe, genug Schuhe, aber meine bequemen Schuhe waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, schön und gut, dann wurde ich auch noch fast von einem Taxi überfahren..... ich konnte schon die Schlagzeile sehen..... Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore, Reporter der 'New York Times' wurde von einem verrückten, ausländisch schimpfenden Taxifahrer überfahren, weil sie die falschen Schuhe gewählt hat........, dann bin ich auch noch so spät dran damit ich mir nicht mal einen Kaffe kaufen kann, ach egal, dachte ich mir, trinkst du halt das Zeug was man im Büro bekommt, schmeckt zwar nach Suppe, schlechter Suppe möchte ich nur erwähnen, aber besser als gar kein Kaffe.

Dann bin ich endlich angekommen, gerade durch die Tür, die mir beinahe auch noch auf die Nase geknallt wäre, da sehe ich die Aufzug-Türe zugehen.

Also ich hatte folgende Wahlen:

Den Aufzug sausen lassen, etwas Luft schnappen, sich noch etwas herrichten und den nächsten Aufzug nehmen. Zu den sich jetzt schließenden Aufzug sprinten und sich im Aufzug noch etwas vorbereiten, das wäre allerdings einen sehr schnellen Lauf vorgesehen. 

oder

diesen Lift sausen lassen und, total verrückt sein, und die Stiegen nehmen... 

Tja ich hatte mich gerade für Variante 1 entschieden, als ich die Uhr ÜBER dem Lift sah.... sieh zeigte an, das ich zu spät war, VIEL zu spät.

Also 1. oder 2., gut ich hatte keinen Kaffe in mir, aber GOTT!!!   so dermaßen verrückt war ich nun auch wieder nicht.

Ich schrie also das der Aufzug warten sollte, Gott sei Dank hat mich die Person im Aufzug gehört und die Türen öffneten sich wieder. Der Sprint blieb mir aber nicht erspart. Tja, ich setzte mich eben für meinen Beruf ein.

Im Lift dann rief mich meine Mutter an, sie jammerte und dann jammerte ich.

Wir jammern eigentlich immer, naja  in letzter Zeit vor allem.

Also gut ich beschwerte mich bei ihr also das ich ein Interview mit so einem reichen Schnösel machen musste. Er war berühmt, hatte Geld, hatte einen beeindruckenden Namen (an den ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern kann, da sieht man WIE berühmt er sein muss) und ach ja ich habe gehört er soll auch noch gut aussehen....

Tja. Meine Großmutter wäre entzückt!

Was mich aber wundert, wenn dieser Typ doch ALL-SO-BEKANNT ist, wieso weiß ich fast nichts von ihm?

Grund 1: Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun.

Grund 2: Sie berichten über reiche Schnösel nun mal nicht wirklich im Kulturteil und auch nicht bei der Politik.

Grund 3: Ich bin kurzfristig für eine Arbeitskollegin eingesprungen und konnte keine Informationen zu diesem Typen sammeln.

Aber egal, ich musste also ein Interview mit ihm führen, mit idiotischen Fragen, die ich NIE jemanden stellen würde, aber das ist nun mal so, wenn man sich freiwillig meldet für eine kranke Journalistin einzuspringen.

Nun gut, nun zurück zu meinem Hauptproblem.......... ich, Rory Gilmore, umklammere gerade einen wildfremden Mann, in einem stillstehenden Aufzug.

Das ist NICHT normal!!!!!!!

Und trotzdem, irgendwie nicht übel.

Und.... WOW, er geht definitiv SEHR oft ins Fitnesscenter. Ok, ok falsch, SEHR falsch.

Gut, also, jetzt spricht der Typ auch noch mit mir.

Wir sind sicher.... TSSS..... er will MIR sagen, dass ich in einem steckenden Aufzug keine Angst haben muss..... ein WILDFREMDER Mann.... Ts...

Na gut, egal, als er mich etwas weg schiebt damit er mich besser verstehen kann und ich grade dabei bin meine Antwort zu wiederholen, schaue ich seine Augen.

Diese Augen, ich weiß das ich sie schon mal gesehen habe, ich weiß es.

Ich vergesse nur sehr selten etwas......

Seine Augen....

Chilton

„Oh mein Gott!

Party

„Oh mein Gott"

Piano

„Oh mein Gott"

Kuss

„Ooh... nein!"

Tristan

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh....GOTT!!!"

„Mary.... oh Gott er ist es wirklich."

Und dann, dann ging das Licht aus und ich was mache ich.......

Ich schreie.......... und schrecke zurück... das, das ist einfach zu viel....

alles was ich dann noch weiß ist dass ich falle, wahrscheinlich über meine Tasche oder was weiß ich und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	3. nur seine Augen

Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und........  
Ein Chow Chow!  
Johanna, Karin und Tanja  
  
„...nur seine Augen..."  
  
Als Tristan Rory wieder erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen und für ein paar Sekunden war eine Spur von Freude zu sehen. BIS Rory sich losriss. Innerhalb eines Bruchteiles einer Sekunde, wurde sein Geicht emotionslos. Er wurde blass und seine Augen wurden leer, man konnte nichts darin lesen, gar nichts.  
  
Als Rory dann begann zu schreien und zurückstolperte, machte auch Tristan einen Schritt zurück, verschenkte seine Arme und blieb dann regungslos stehen, bis  
  
Rory über ihre Tasche flog und mit einem hellen Aufschrei und wild rudernden Armen auf ihren Allerwertesten landete. Da der Aufzug allerdings nicht sehr groß war, schlug ihr Kopf an die Aufzugswand auf. Es war als wäre ein Schleier vor ihren Augen und es wurde immer dunkler.  
  
Als Rory wieder aufwachte, dachte sie, dass all das was passierte einfach nur ein Traum war, doch als sie ihre Augen aufmachte, sah sie, dass sie mit einem schwarzen Jackett zugedeckt war und ihr Kopf auf ihrer flüchtig zusammengelegten Jeansjacke ruhte. An der Decke, waren ein paar Lichter an, all das, ließ sie darauf, dass sie sich noch immer im Aufzug befand.  
  
Sie war also noch immer im Aufzug mit...........  
  
Tristan.  
  
Als sie DAS realisierte, schreckte sie in eine aufrechte Position. Ihr angeschlagener Kopf, machte ihr aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Als sie nämlich saß, sah sie nichts. Bis auf weiße Flecken auf einem schwarzen Grund. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden, bildete sich wieder ein Bild.  
  
Als sie ihren Blick wild durch den Aufzug schweifen ließ, sah sie ihn nicht sofort. Er saß locker in der von ihr am Entferntesten Ecke. Sein Gesicht blass und starr.  
  
Man konnte es mit einer Maske vergleichen.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht verleugnen, er sah gut aus, sogar sehr gut!  
  
Sein Haar war noch immer wie er es in Chilton getragen hatte, nur kürzer. Von seinem weißen Hemd, hatte er die Ärmel hoch gerollt und die ersten 3 Knöpfe waren geöffnet. Dadurch sah sie ein paar seiner Muskel.  
  
Diese Militärakademie hat ihm sichtbar gut getan.  
  
Als sie sein Gesicht betrachtete, sah sie das gleiche Gesicht, dass sie an dem Abend von dem Romeo & Julia Stück gesehen hatte.  
  
Die Wangenknochen ausgeprägt, die gleichen Lippen, die meistens ein breites Grinsen bildeten, die gleiche Nase, nur seine Augen.  
  
Seine Augen zeigten nichts, sie waren leer. Sie waren nicht so wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte, es waren nicht die Augen die sie ansahen als wäre sie etwas Besonderes.  
  
Erst sein: „Wie ich sehe hat sich in unserer Beziehung nichts geändert", riss sie aus ihrem Gedankengang heraus. 


	4. Da draußen sind 16 Mio New Yorker

**Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und........**

** Ein Chow Chow!

* * *

**

Johanna, Karin und Tanja

**Herr Gott, da draußen rennen 16 Millionen New Yorker rum******

„Was soll das heißen, 'Nichts geändert'????"

Erst jetzt drehte Tristan seinen Kopf und schaute Rory an. Sein Blick hätte Menschen umbringen können, wäre das irdisch irgendwie möglich gewesen.

„Tja was soll das heißen? Denk nach, du bist intelligent, du findest das schon heraus."

„Ich, was, wie? Von was zum Teufel redest du da?

„JA von was rede ich da?", Tristan tat so, als würde er sehr stark nachdenken, auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich große Falten und er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an sein Kinn, „ich rede davon, dass du mich hasst! Du hast mich in Chilton gehasst und anscheinend hat sich DARAN", er gestikulierte wild zwischen ihnen beiden, „nichts geändert."

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich hasse?"

„Dein Gedächtnis lässt echt zu wünschen übrig."

„Wer?"

„Ooh man, du weißt es echt nicht mehr!"

„Verdammt, Tristan, wer?'"

„DU!!!"

„Was??"

„Du hast es gesagt."

„Ich, wie?, wann?,........", Rory blickte Tristan verzweifelt an.

„Tja, am Ende unseres ersten Jahres in Chilton, zuerst hast du am Vorplatz wild rumgeschrieen, dass du mich hasst und dann bist du in die wartenden Arme deines 'Ach-so-tollen' Laden Jungens geflogen und hast wild mit ihm rumgeknutscht", schnappte Tristan, der in Zwischenzeit wieder geradeaus starre.

„Das, das hast du gehört?"

„Verdammt Rory, das hat die ganze Schule gehört!!"

„Oh...."

„Oh Gott ich glaub's nicht, aus all den Menschen, Herr Gott da draußen rennen 16 Millionen New Yorker rum,.... und ich muss gerade mit DIR hier drinnen landen!!".

„WAS?????... DU, du , wie kannst du nur? Wenn sich hier jemand beklagen sollte dann bin das ich."

„Was habe ich denn in dem Zeitraum indem wir in diesem beschissenen Lift sind denn schon großartiges gemacht?"

Rory fuhr fort, ohne auf das von Tristan gesprochene zu hören.

„Mein Tag hat schon mal echt gut angefangen", begann sie sarkastisch zu erzählen.

„Zuerst verschlafe ich. Ich habe noch nie verschlafen noch NIE!!!!......... Ok, ok außer dem einen Mal in Chilton, aber das war echt eine Ausnahme.

DANN werde ich fast von so einem verrückten Taxifahrer überfahren, der bis auf ein paar Schimpfwörter nicht viel von unserer Landessprache kann. Und als ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, sehe ich wie sich diese beknackte Lifttüre schließen und ich muss auch noch laufen, laufen.... L-A-U-F-E-N, ich laufe nie... das ist purer Selbstmord!

Ach ja und jetzt, jetzt sitze ich hier mit einer halben Gehirnerschütterung UND DIR!! In einem Aufzug."

.....

.....

.....

.....

„Was machst du überhaupt hier, solltest du nicht mit deiner Favoritin der Woche irgendeinen Schwachsinn kaufen, den doch eh dein Vater zahlt?"

„Oh ja, weil du mich doch so gut kennst".

Bevor Tristan seinen Kopf traurig senkte, sah Rory in seine Augen. Sie spiegelten ein emotionales Chaos.

Sie murmelte ein schnelles: „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen."

Als Rory den Drang nach Kaffee spürte, wusste sie, dass sie bald wieder eine Tasse trinken sollte..... sie hatte heute noch gar keinen gehabt.... und nur Gott wusste wohin das führen konnte.

„Wann glaubst du kommen wir hier wieder raus?"

„Entschuldige ich wusste nicht das ich allwissend bin", erwiderte Tristan sarkastisch.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir los sein?"

„Seit dem wir hier drin sind, gibst du nur saublöde Kommentare von dir."

Er wollte schon den Mund öffnen um noch ein Kommentar abzuschießen. Doch als er in ihr Gesicht sah, sah er den Ernst der Frage.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Im Ernst, was machst du hier?"

„Wie soll ich dir das sagen.... wart so geht's, der reiche Schnösel?", er wartete bis sie nickte.

„Tja um den musst du dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen. Der sitzt nämlich auch im Lift fest."


	5. Kaffee gegen Abendessen

**Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und........**

** Ein Chow Chow!**

Johanna, Karin und Tanja

* * *

**Kaffee gegen Abendessen**

Zuerst saß Rory wie erfroren da, sie bewegte sich nicht, blinzelte nicht, sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht einmal atmete.

Das war zu viel für sie, EINDEUTIG zu viel!

Während sie in Tristans Augen starrte, die unglaubenswürdig zurückstarrten.

Er hätte nicht gedacht das sie sooo lange brauchen würde um diesen simplen Satz umzusetzen, vor allem mit ihrem Gehirn nicht!

Rorys Mund öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder, Tristan musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen. Er würde das Bild vor seinen Augen nie wieder vergessen können.

Rory Gilmore vor ihm, mit einem

‚Es-wird-nie-wieder-Kaffe-produziert' Gesicht.

Den Mund immer wieder auf und zu klappend, auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten.

Bei Rory machte sich langsam der nicht existierende Kaffee bemerkbar. Sie hatte immer Kaffee, sie hatte zwar keine fixen Zeiten dafür, aber eins war klar seitdem sie sechs Jahre alt war, hatte sie immer nach dem aufstehen Kaffee.

IMMER!!!!

Und heute, na ja, gab es keinen Kaffee, gar keinen, nichts, nada. Nicht einmal diesen ekligen Kaffee von dem Kaffee an der Ecke hatte sie getrunken.

Tja dieser nicht existierende Kaffe, beeinflusste offensichtlich ihre Gehirnaktivitäten.

Als sie endlich die einzelnen Bausteine zusammensetzten konnte, verstand sie auf einmal alles....

Tristan bemerkte endlich eine Veränderung und zu seinem Entsetzen weiteten sich ihre Augen noch mehr, ja und dann, dann kam.....

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!, OOOOOH mein GOTT!!!!"

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, all das was sie vorher gesagt hatte, hatte er gehört.

„Es tut mir Leid, wirklich, ich, ich, OH MEIN GOTT, ich wusste doch nicht, Gott was habe ich getan!"

„Rory,.... hey Rory."

„Ich hab das nicht wirklich so gemeint. Meine Mutter und ich wir, wir reden immer so, sie redet Blödsinn, ich rede Blödsinn, sie redet noch mehr Blödsinn und ja,... das muss wohl irgendwie in den Genen liegen...... Oh mein Gott, meine Mutter, hast du sie etwa auch gehört, ich mein sie hat ein extrem lautes Organ.... und gooott!!"

„Rory, beruhige dich!"

„Tristan, hast du sie verstanden?"

Tristan wusste nicht ob er lügen sollte oder nicht, doch er entschloss sich ziemlich schnell.....

„Weißt du ich habe nicht viel gehört, aber, ich habe nichts gegen Chow Chows,...."

„Oh Gott... ich, dass, das.... meine Mutter ist... also Luke wollte ihr keinen Kaffee geben und da plappert sie viel... immer! meistens Blödsinn und, das darfst du nicht ernst nehmen...."

„Rory, bitte, beruhige dich, es ist halb so schlimm."

Erst jetzt blickte Rory wieder auf und direkt in Tristans Gesicht. Es zeigte eindeutige Spuren von einem breiten Grinsen.... SEINEM Grinsen!!!

„Tristan DuGrey, findest du DAS etwa lustig?"

„Ähm,....räusper.... nein???"

„Ok... ich muss hier raus..."

„Hey, soo schlimm bin ich doch auch wieder nicht...."

„Wie??, wa.... Oh nein... nein,.... es ist nicht deinetwegen.... es ist nur....

also... ich brauche.... ach vergiss es!"

„Du brauchst?"

„Kaffe", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Ähm, ok, Kaffe????"

„Ja..... KAAAFFEEEEEEEEEEE!"

„Du, du brauchst Kaffe...."

„Gibt es hier ein Echo?"

„Also ich wusste das du Kaffe magst, ich meine in Chilton hast du fast immer dieses Zeug getrunken."

„Das, das ist KEIN Zeug, das ist mein Lebenselixier, mein Grundnahrungsmittel, der Stoff den ich zum Leben brauche."

Sie brauchte Kaffee unbedingt!!!! Verzweifelt blickte sie im Aufzug herum.

„Liegt es an mir, oder wird dieses Ding immer kleiner?", wild fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Armen und deutete um sich herum.

„Also, Rory, findest du nicht, das du etwas...."

Aber Rory nahm nichts mehr von dem was Tristan sagte wahr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte einem silbernen Etwas in der nähe von Tristans Aktenkoffer.

Es sah aus wie, nein es konnte nicht sein...

„Rory??, Hallo??? Rory weilst du noch unter uns?"

„Tristan??, was ist DAS?"

„Was?"

„DAS!!!"

„Oh, DAS!!", er hob die silberne Thermoskanne auf, „die habe ich ja total vergessen, das ist mein Notproviant."

„Notproviant für WAS?"

„Was Rory mutiert zur Furie, das sieht man nicht alle Tage, bis jetzt hatte ich nur einmal das Glück dafür."

'Todesblick'

„Ähm, das ist Kaffee..."

Tristan hatte das Wort noch nicht einmal richtig ausgesprochen, da sprang Rory auch schon auf ihn zu.

Doch er versteckte die Thermosflasche hinter seinen Rücken und sagte nur:

„STOP!"

„Stop???"

„Ja, Stopp."

„Aber,... was soll das heißen Stop? Tristaaaaaaaaaa aaaan ich brauche Kaffe, Biii iiitteee, gib mir den Kaffe!!!"

„Du bekommst ihn ja auch."

„Ja???"

„Ja."

„Na dann..."

„A-a... nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„Äh!, was?"

„Mhhh...."

„Was willst du??"

„Kaffe gegen Abendessen."

„Tristan ich kann nicht kochen."

„Wa.... oh nein! Nein ich meine du gehst mit mir Abendessen!"

„Oh!"

„Also?"


	6. Du klingst wie meine Mutter

**Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und........**

** Ein Chow Chow!**

Tanja

* * *

Gott, du klingst wie meine Mutter

Als Tristan Rory diesen Deal vorgeschlagen hatte, dachte er sich nichts dabei.

Er wollte einfach nur wissen was sie so alles in den vergangenen Jahren getrieben hatte.

Er hatte keine Hintergedanken dabei, wirklich,......... na gut vielleicht ein paar, aber die waren nicht wirklich arg....

Aber zum Hauptteil wollte er nur mehr von ihr erfahren und wer weiß wie lange die beiden hie noch festsitzen würden.

Rory allerdings wusste nicht was sie machen sollte einerseits hatte sie Kaffee vor der Nase, na ja nicht genau VOR ihrer Nase, eher hinter Tristans Rücken, aber sie hatte genau 2 Möglichkeiten.

Die erste war abzulehnen, keinen Kaffee trinken und damit nicht mit Tristan Essen zu gehen, dafür aber beten das dieser Aufzug sich bald wieder in Bewegung setzten würde,....

also was hatte sie davon.... keinen Kaffee..... also nicht wirklich die beste Idee....

Die zweite Möglichkeit war, sie könnte auf Tristans Deal eingehen, den Kaffee nein, ihr Lebenselixier, zu sich nehmen und dafür mit ihm einen Abend verbringen.

Die Frage lautete also,.......

**Kaffee oder nicht Kaffee**

„Ich, ähm,...........", begann Rory.

„Ja?", fragte Tristan und fächelte das Kaffeearoma in Rorys Richtung.

„Ok, gib mir das Ding."

Damit hatte er nicht im geringsten gerechnet, mit einem Wutausbruch, Geschrei, der Frage ob denn noch ganz Dicht sei,......

Ja!, das hatte er erwartet, aber DAS????

„Tristan, Halloooo???, noch da?", fragte Rory.

„Uff, ähm, ja, ich denke........ also....."

„Tristan!"

„Ja?"

„Kaffee!"

„Huh??, Oh ja, hier"

Rory schnappte Tristan die Thermoskanne aus der ausgestreckten Hand und trank sie in ein paar Schlücken aus.

Ihre Stimmung änderte sich dadurch total, jetzt war sie glücklich, zufrieden, wie sagt man,....

Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen!

Das zeigte sie auch mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Tristan konnte es nicht glauben, er brauchte für die Thermosflasche mindestens eine Stunde bis er sie ausgetrunken hatte und Rory,.... tja sie hat sie innerhalb einer Minute runtergeschüttet.

Jetzt saß sie vor ihm, Augen geschlossen, ein Lächeln hatte sich gebildet und sie strahlte!

Und Tristan,.... ja der musste sich zusammenreißen sie nicht zu küssen.

Er konnte nicht anders als sie anstarren und zum ersten Mal seit er hier festsaß schaute er sie sich richtig an.

Sie kniete vor ihm in ihrer Blue - Jeans und einem weinrotem, elegantem Shirt.

Ihre Schulterlangen Haare, waren glatt.

Sie trug wie immer nicht viel Make-Up nur brauner war sie.

Als Rory ihre Augen wieder aufmachte, sah sie wie Tristan sie anschaute, nein streich das, eher wie er sie anstarrte!

Erst jetzt merkte sie auch wie nah er ihr war. Als sie ein kleines bisschen zurückrückte kam Tristan mit seinem Gedanken wieder auf die Erde zurück.

„Wow!"

„Was??"

„Das war der beste Kaffee den ich je getrunken hab!"

„Wirklich?"

„Jap."

„Zu Hause hab ich mehr", sagte Tristan mit einem zwinkern.

„Ja genau.... ein Schritt vor,... zwei zurück! Mach ruhig weiter so!"

.......

„Ach ja, danke für den Kaffe."

„Kein Problem!"

„Nein, du verstehst nicht, du hast mir das Leben gerettet, oder wahrscheinlich eher dir selber, denn wer weiß was passiert wäre wenn ich keinen Kaffee bekommen hätte. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht was passieren würde, weil ich noch nie für einen sooooooo langen Zeitraum keinen Kaffee hatte. Obwohl meine Reaktion wäre wahrscheinlich harmlos im Gegensatz zu der von meiner Mutter, denn die trinkt ja schon viel länger Kaffee als ich, obwohl.... sie würde glaube ich nicht ohne Kaffee aus dem Haus gehen, außer sie geht zu Luke,... denn da bekommen wir ja Kaffee, außer Luke weigert sich ihr Kaffee zu geben... na ja andererseits bekommt sie ihn immer dazu ihr Kaffee zu geben,...." erst jetzt bemerkte sie dieses Grinsen auf Tristans Gesicht.... und nein es war nicht IRGENDEIN Grinsen,... es war DAS Grinsen.... dieses Chilton Grinsen.

„Was?"

„Roryy yyy," sang Tristan, „ mach ich dich nervös??"

„Waa?,... NEIN!!! das tust du nicht!!", erwiderte Rory, obwohl sie wusste das das wohl eine der größten Lügen war die sie je ausgesprochen hatte, na ja immerhin war sie in einem Aufzug mit Tristan,... DEM Tristan... da durfte man drastisch handeln.

„Oh doch!, ich mach dich nervös!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich nervös bin??? HE HE????"

„Du hast geplappert", erwiderte Tristan.

„Ich plappere oft, eigentlich sogar andauernd.... das hab ich von meiner Mutter das macht sie auch so!", erwiderte Rory trotzig.

„Ja aber ich weiß das du, wenn du nervös bist, so wie vorher, tja dann plapperst du", sagte Tristan bestimmt.

„Und da bist du dir ganz sicher, woher willst du das den wissen?"

„Das hast du in Chilton immer so gemacht."

Stille

Stille

„Ich hoffe du weißt ich esse viel", erwähnte Rory nach einer etwa einminütigen Pause.

„Was?"

„Mensch die im Militärcamp haben dich echt intellektuell nicht gefordert oder? Das Essen morgen, ich kann ziemlich viel verdrücken. Ich bin immerhin eine Gilmore", beendete Rory ihren Satz stolz.

„Oh, ok,...."

„Wir gehen doch noch essen oder?"

„Ja, klar, wenn du willst!"

„Ok, dann, wenn du das Restaurant aber noch nicht weißt, wie sollen wir uns dann treffen?"

„Rory, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, schon mal was von Auto gehört?"

„Ui, das sind diese Dinger mit den vier Beinen, den zwei Ohren und.."

„Rory...."

„Ich weiß was Autos sind Triscuit."

„Aha, Spitznamen, da kann ich mithalten, Maria."

„Pff."

„Also ich hol' dich ab, sagen wir sechs?"

„Das geht ok, ich geb' dir meine Karte, hier."

„Danke."

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tristan sichtlich gelangweilt.

„Wie wäre es mit einfach nur da sitzen?"

„Äh, na gut."

„Mir ist langweilig!", seufzte Tristan.

„Ja was soll ich dagegen tun?", fragte Rory.

„Unterhalte mich!"

„Ja klar,... nichts ,lieber als das,... und WIE?"

„Hey, du bist hier das Superhirn!"

„Na und, du könntest auch nachdenken!"

„Ok, ok."

Nach einiger Zeit entdeckte Tristan die Karteikärtchen von Rory, die wild am Boden verstreut waren.

„HA!!!, Ich hab's!!!", schrie Tristan voll begeistert da er endlich etwas gefunden hatte womit er sich beschäftigen könnte.

„Goott!!!, Tristan!!!, mach das nie wieder, verstanden!!", schrie Rory außer sich wieder zurück.

„Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Puh darüber muss ich nachdenken, warte ach ja genau, mich zu Tode erschreckt, musst du denn hier so rumbrüllen?"

„Gott, du bist wie meine Mutter", sagte Tristan zerknirscht.

„Das sagt meine Mutter auch manchmal."

„Was?"

„Also was hast du?"

„Tja wir könnten das Interview führen."

„Das Interview," Kopfnicken, "hier," Kopfnicken, „ooooo.....k".

„Also," Tristan drückte ihr ein paar Kärtchen in die Hand, die er vorher aufgesammelt hatte, „hier beginn."

„Du freust dich ja richtig über das Interview."

„Mh, du kennst mich, ich mein ich bin Tristan!"

„Achja.."

„Also, komm, los, erste Frage!"

„Herr Gott, lass mir Zeit."

„Oho, jetzt bin ich schon ein Gott!"

„Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass ich diesen Artikel schreiben werde."

„Den schreibst auch du??"

„Ja was dachtest du denn?"

„Naja das du nur die Infos zusammensuchst, dann der Klatschtante gibst und die dann den Bericht schreibt."

„Achso!"

„Rory, bevor, bevor wir das jetzt starten, versprich mir was."

„Und das wäre?"

„Lass unsere Vergangenheit raus."

„Uhu, angst um deinen Ruf?"

„Nein, der ist mir eigentlich egal, ich mein es ist ja war was ich damals getan habe, nur es tut mir Leid, ich wurde dafür bestraft und ich mein es ist abgeschlossen,.... verstehst du?"

„Ich werde deinen negativen Seiten aus Chilton nicht erwähnen."

„Danke, also dann lass uns beginnen!"


	7. Uh, dreckiges Princeton

**Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und........**

**Ein Chow Chow!**

Tanja

* * *

_Uh, dreckiges Princeton_

„Ok, also die erste Frage wäre: ‚Wann haben Sie sich entschlossen eine eigene Firma aufzubauen?'"

„Also erstens", Tristan blickte Rory mit einem kleinem, sehr kleinem Lächeln an, "könntest du die Fragen nicht in der Du-Form stellen? Das wäre mir lieber."

„Äh klar, also wann hast DU dich entschlossen eine eigene Firma aufzubauen?"

„Also ich hab sie nicht wirklich _aufgebaut, _ich habe sie wie soll ich sagen gegründet."

„Ok, ok dann hast du sie eben _gegründet_ also wann hast du dich dazu entschlossen??"

„Also ich habe mich dazu entschlossen als ich an der Universität anfing, also nach meinem Abgang der Militärschule."

„Also du bist also an deinem Abschlusstag aufgewacht und dachtest dir, ah schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern, wenn ich mal mit der Uni fertig bin, dann _gründe _ich eine eigene Firma??", fragte Rory.

„Nein, ich wollte einfach nur was eigenes aufbauen, etwas womit ich selber mein Geld verdienen kann, ich will nicht das Geld meines Vaters verwenden."

„Oooooo ....k, gut dann, wie hast du das finanzielle geregelt, ich mein du musst doch ein Budget dafür gehabt haben und ich glaube nicht das du dir das alleine finanzieren konntest."

„Mein Großvater hat mir geholfen."

„Willst du deine Antwort vielleicht irgendwie ausbauen??"

„Also, mein Großvater und ich waren und schon immer ziemlich nah, er hatte sich auch dafür eingesetzt das ich nicht auf diese Höllenschule muss,...."

„Chilton?", unterbrach ihn Rory.

„... Chilton???, nein ich rede von North Carolina, Chilton, tsss."

„Ok, ok also er wollte das du nicht weg gehst, weiter bitte."

„Ja also in den Ferien nach meinem Abschluss der Militärakademie bin ich zu meinem Großvater und habe ihn gefragt was er von meinem Plan hält und er meinte das er ihn gut finde, weil diese Art von Firmen ja nun im kommen seien,...."

„Ja also, es tut mir Leid das ich dich schon wieder unterbrechen muss, aber was für ‚ne Firma hast du eigentlich?"

„Wow, moment..... du interviewst mich und weißt nicht mal was für eine Firma ich hab?"

„Also ich hab eine Marketingfirma, wir spezialisieren uns auf Websites, aber vermarkten auch Produkte."

„OH!, ok, das ist...... toll!"

„Ja das fand mein Großvater auch, dann bin ich auf die Uni gegangen, belegte die notwendigen Fächer und ja nach meinem Abschluss setzte ich mich wieder mit meinem Großvater zusammen, er wollte mir das Geld schenken, aber ich habe es nicht angenommen, so wurde er stiller Teilhaber."

„Wow!, auf welche Uni bist du gegangen?"

„Du weißt ja gar nichts von mir. Hättest du dich nicht vorbereiten sollen?"

„Ach Gott, kannst du mir das nicht einfach sagen?"

„Princeton."

„Uh, dreckiges Princeton", murmelte Rory.

„Bitte?"

„Also da steht was von anderen Projekten,....... was für andere Projekte?"

„Ja also nachdem meine Firma ziemlich großen Erfolg hatte, habe ich andere Projekte angefangen."

„WAAAAS für andere Projekte?"

„Also ich bin zum Beispiel Teilhaber von Morawa."

„Morawa?? Teilhaber, willst du das irgendwie näher erklären?"

„Gerne, also Morawa ist eine Österreichische Firma, sie druckt Bücher und liefert Zeitschriften an so ziemlich alle Geschäfte in Österreich die Zeitschriften verkaufen, der Besitzer wurde krank, wollte die Firma verkaufen, ich habe sie gekauft. Gott die war teuer."

„Aber du bist doch nur Teilhaber,... hast aber alles gekauft?"

„Ich habe Anteile wieder verkauft, mit Gewinn, habe mir aber 55% behalten, so kann ich noch immer bestimmen was mit der Firma passiert."

„Aha, und hast du noch andere Projekte?"

„Ja ich besitze zwei Kaffeehäuser."

„Du besitzt Kaffeehäuser??? Wirklich?"

„Ja wirklich, ich hab eins in New York, eins in Wien und eins in Berlin."

„Berlin, Wien?????? Wie zum Teufel bist du dahin gekommen???"

„Ja ich sagte doch schon meine Firma ist sehr erfolgreich, ich hatte einige Projekte in Deutschland und Österreich zu erledigen, mir gefiel der Flair in den beiden Städten und entschloss mich dazu Kaffeehäuser aufzumachen."

„Wooooow!!!!"

„Jaja, das ist doch beeindruckend oder?"

„Kann man wohl sagen."

„Na gut, nächste Frage."

„Äh klar, also ‚Du bist in Hartford aufgewachsen, hattest du jemals den Wunsch woanders aufzuwachsen?'"

„Früher habe ich mir gewünscht woanders aufzuwachsen, vor allem als ich auf der Akadmie war, habe ich die Zeit in Hartford verflucht, aber jetzt denke ich, das ich ohne meine Hartford-Jahre wohl nie so weit gekommen wäre wie ich jetzt bin, verstehst du?"

„Klar ich mein ist doch ganz log..... Ich versteh nur Bahnhof."

Darauf konnte Tristan nur lachen.

„In Hartford ist einiges passiert, einige bestimmte Augenblicke haben meine Entscheidung eine eigene Firma zu gründen nur gefestigt. Wäre ich nicht in Hartford aufgewachsen, hätte ich bestimmte Fehler, bestimmte Augendblicke nicht durchlebt und wäre somit wahrscheinlich nie nach North Carolina geschickt worden, wäre dann wahrscheinlich nie nach Princeton gegangen und hätte wahrscheinlich nie eine Firma gegründet."

„Oh, verstehe, also du bereust es nicht?"

„Im Moment bereue ich es nicht, aber es kann sein das ich es übermorgen wieder bereuen werde."

„Aha, na ja also nächste Frage?"

„Klar."

„Also, die Frage interessiert mich: ‚Wie war die Zeit in der Militärakademie?', war sie wirklich so schrecklich wie man es in Filmen zeigt?"

„Gott, also es ist nicht exakt so wie man es in Filmen sieht, ich sag dir einfach mal den Tagesablauf.

Also, wir mussten in aller Hergottsfrüh aufstehen, Montags bis Samstags um halb Sechs, manchmal gab es bestimmte Tage da wurden wir eine Stunde früher geweckt, Sondertraining.

Ja also an den Tagen an denen sie uns um halb Sechs geweckt haben, mussten wir zuerst Joggen, 15 Kilometer, dann duschen und Frühstücken, nachdem wir damit fertig waren, war Schule, dank Chilton war ich der beste der Klasse. Gut nachdem sie uns mit weiß was ich allem in der Schule genervt haben gab es Mittagsessen, dann mussten wir zum Training antreten. Am Plan standen Hindernisläufe, Muskeltraining und Geschicklichkeitsrennen.

Danach hatten wir Zeit zum Hausaufgaben machen um sechs war dann noch einmal ein Lauf von 5 Kilometern und danach Abendessen, ja und um 21 Uhr war Schlafenszeit."

„Hart."

„Ja."

„Wie war das Wochenende?"

„Ja da hatten wir keine Schule, dafür aber extra Training und am Abend durften wir bis Mitternacht weg."

„Habt ihr auch Uniformen getragen?"

„Ja das haben wir."

„Aaahh!"

„Was?"

„Nichts."

„Komm schon sag."

„Naja, meine Mutter und ich schauten vor kurzem so 'nen Militärfilm und meine Mutter sagte das sie mal gern einen Mann in Militär-Uniform sehen würde.."

„Was wieso guckst du so.... Gott nein was du schon wieder denkst..... argh!"

„Was ich hab gar nichts gedacht."

„Klar doch."

„Echt, ich hab mir nur gedacht das sie wenn sie jemanden in Uniform sehen will, dann sollte sie zu einer Parade fahren."

„'Ner Parade?"

„Ja."

„Sag bloß du hast an einer Parade teilgenommen."

„Doch hab ich."

„Ja???"

„Ich hab meine Gruppe angeführt."

„Ok, ok!"

„Also kommen noch Fragen?"

„Äh Rory??,...... Geht's weiter? Rory???"

„Äh, hehe, nein, wir sind,..... fertig", erwiderte Rory etwas zu schnell und versteckte die restlichen Karten hinter ihren Rücken.

„Aha,..... und was ist.... das?"

„Was?"

„Das!"

„Was das?"

„Na das hinter deinem Rücken."

„Ach DAS!"

„Ja DAS!"

„Ähm, nichts, ich meine, nur, ähm, was von meiner Mutter,.... ja genau meiner Mutter."

„Deiner Mutter häh?"

„Hehe, ähm ja?"

„Was.... ähm, privates?"

„Ja!!!!"

„Weißt du wo wir grad von Privatem reden, nachdem du in den Lift gestiegen bist, hattest du eine Frage , die du mich noch nicht gefragt hast."

„DIE hast du gehört?", kreischte Rory.

„Jep!"

„Ja, die, ähm die ist... nicht wichtig, die brauche ich nicht, ich hab ja schon genug für den Artikel."

„Aber ich dachte die Fragen hast du von ähm na ja so was ähnlichen wie Fans und ich glaube die wären doch etwas enttäuscht wenn sie ihre Frage nicht finden würden oder? Außerdem hat man mich gebeten alle Fragen zu beantworten."

„Aber, aber dass, das waren doch schon alle....", Blick, „fast alle", Blick, „größtenteils alle?", Blick, „Ok, ok, ein paar!!!"


	8. Travis

**Ein Mann, ein Haus, 2,4 Kinder und... **

** Ein Chow Chow! **

Johanna, Karin und Tanja

**_Travis _**

T: Wusste ich doch, dass das noch nicht alle waren.

R: Wir könnten doch tun als ob das alle waren... du weißt schon die anderen einfach ignorieren, ich brauch sie nicht. Wirklich!

T: Ich will aber nicht so tun als ob es diese fragen nicht gibt.

Ich will diese Fragen hören.

R: Du bist verdammt Dickköpfig. Weißt du, dass du verdammt dickköpfig bist?

T: 's haben mir schon viele gesagt, dass ich dickköpfig bin.

R: Nun du bist es.

T: Du bist auch dickköpfig!

R: ICH! Pffff... bin ich nicht!

T: Ach nein?

R: Ich bin niemals dickköpfig!

T: Bist du schon!

R: Bin ich nicht!

T: Bist du schon!

R: Bin ich nicht! Ich bin nicht dickköpfig!

T: Beweis es.

R: Wie soll ich es denn beweisen, und genau in diesem Moment wusste sie das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte,... einen sehr großen Fehler.

T: Stell mir doch die Fragen.

Und da hatte sie es... ja Rory war, naja ist dickköpfig, aber bedauerlicherweise hatte sie in Tristans nähe auch eine, wie sollte man sagen, große Klappe.

R: Also das hat doch überhaupt nichts DAMIT zu tun!

T: Du bist zu dickköpfig mir diese verdammten Fragen zu stellen beweise das du nicht dickköpfig bist und stell mir diese scheiß Fragen!

R: Ich kann sie dir aber nicht stellen!

T: Und wieso wenn ich fragen darf?

R: Gaaaaaaanz einfach... ich kann nicht weil...

T: Weil?

R: weil...weil sie...

T: Ja?

R: weil sie peinlich sind!

T: Was ist daran peinlich?

R: Was ist daran peinlich? Was ist daran peinlich? WAS IST DARAN PEINLIIICH? Wie kann man solche fragen stelln!

T: Ganz einfach man nimmt ein Fragewort und ein Prädikat und ein Hauptwort reiht diese Wörtchen aneinander und tadaaa! Man hat einen Satz.

R: Das mein ich nicht.

T: Was meinst du dann?

R: …………….. ARGH!

T: Ach und formulier doch die Fragen gescheit… wenn das möglich ist… ich hab was gegen geschwollenes Gerede.

R: Schrecklichste Freundin?

T: Jap so in etwa hab ich das gemeint….

R: Antwort!

T: Das war in der High - School, sie hieß Summer…

R: Ah Summer.

T: Soll ich antworten?

R: ……….

T: Also sie hieß Summer, es war nichts naja ernstes… aber sie hat sich auf einer Party mit einem meiner Freunde am Klo eingesperrt…. Als ich sie zur Rede stellen wollte, hat sie mit mir Schluss gemacht… vor naja fast der ganzen Schule… nicht grad einer meiner Höhepunkte.

R: Nein das war nicht grad einer deiner Höhepunkte… aber gut nächste Frage.

Ha das müsste ich gar nicht Fragen… aaalso

warst du in der High School beliebt?

T: Man kann sagen das ich beliebt war, die Leute mochten mich allerdings nicht wegen meines Charakters wegen sondern eher wegen meiner Eltern und ihrem Geld.

R: Hahaha… wie viele Freundinnen hattest du bisher?

T: stille räusper

Ähm,… ja also, eine richtige Beziehung mit Eltern kennen lernen, Vertrauen, Zusammenziehen und Liebesgerede… hatte ich bisher nur einmal.

R: Ja?

T: Ja.

R: Oh………., ähm ja wurdest du jemals von einer Frau verletzt?

T: Ja, 2 mal, einmal von einem Mädchen aus meiner Schule und einmal von dieser einen richtigen Beziehung.

R: Willst du das noch etwas erweitern?

T: Nein

R: Gut, haha wieder was lustiges. Wie würde deine ideale Schwiegermutter aussehen?

T: Vom Aussehen her?

R: Nein überhaupt!

T: Also.. sie sollte nicht spießig sein… nicht so naja auf das Geld aus sein… sie sollte Spaß verstehen, sie sollte ja….. auf jeden fall nicht so sein wie Mütter von Mädchen mit denen ich bis jetzt aus war.

R: So Tristan bist du Vater? Oder hast du jemals Lust darauf Vater zu werden?

T: Nein ich bin noch nicht Vater auf jeden fall weiß ich nichts davon und ja irgendwann einmal mit der richtigen Frau wenn alles geregelt ist dann hätte ich schon gern Kinder.

R: Mit was für Frauen gehst du aus?

T: Mh, das ist schwer….

R: Was ist daran schwer?

T: Ja ich muss nachdenken!

R: Ja dann denk mal schön.

T: Also sie sollte intelligent sein, Spaß verstehen, ich muss mich gut mit ihr unterhalten können und wenn ich mit ihr essen gehe sollte sie mehr als nur einen Salat, Brot und Wasser bestellen.

R: Ok,… also jetzt zur letzten Frage. Wie war deine letzte Freundin?

T: Also meine letzte Freundin hieß Sarah. Sie war wunderschön. Absolut meine Traumfrau …. Anfangs ….

Vom Aussehen her so wie es sich jeder Mann wünscht: groß, schlank, lange blonde Haare, grüne Augen, … Einfach perfekt

Und sonst? Ja, … Sie war nett, liebenswürdig, hilfsbereit, ehrgeizig, kinder- und tierlieb, fürsorglich, charmant, elegant, nicht arrogant, nicht überheblich, zielstrebig, gesundheitsbewusst, sportlich, …

Ja na ja …

R: Wenn sie doch ach so toll ist, wieso seid ihr dann nicht mehr zusammen?

T Woher willst du wissen, ob wir noch zusammen sind oder nicht?

R: Ich bin eben gut … na ja ich bin eben nicht taub, obwohl das bei einem Zusammenleben mit meiner Mutter durchaus möglich wäre … aber egal zurück zum Wesentlichen

Du hast in der Vergangenheit geredet und dein „anfangs" hat mich irritiert.

T: A ja.

R: Ja … also wieso?

T: Das ist was privates, das will ich nicht beantworten.

R: Aber …

T: Mmh?

R: Du wolltest, dass ich die Fragen stellen, also musst du sie beantworten.

T: Ich hab die Frage schon beantwortet.

R: Aber in meinem Beruf gehört es dazu Dinge zu hinterfragen. Jetzt hinterfrage ich dein Privatleben.

T: Du hinterfragst meine Beziehung.

R: Wenn du Beziehungen zu Privatleben zählst, dann ja.

T: Komischerweise tu ich das.

R: Also dann beantworte die Frage.

T: Scheiß Lift, wann fährt der endlich wieder los. Wir sitzen hier ja schon ewig fest.

R: Die Frage rennt nicht davon.

T: Wird dir hier auch so heiß wie mir?

R: Ich hab deine Telefonnummer und außerdem hast du mich morgen zum Essen eingeladen. Mich stört's nicht wenn wir das Thema morgen weiter diskutieren.

T: Na gut, bevor du mich mein Leben lang damit nervst, beantworte ich dir die Frage.

Also an dem Abend, an dem ich ihr einen Antrag machen wollte, hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie ein Jobangebot in Rom bekommen hat und na ja jetzt ist sie weg.

R: Na wie ist sie weg?

T: Bitte, reicht dir das nicht schon?

R: Ja, sorry, passt schon.

T: Naja … Sie hat das Angebot angenommen, wollte aber keine Fernbeziehung.

Weißt du ich hatte alles so schön geplant. Ein Abendessen in einem der besten Restaurants New Yorks. Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass wir die einzigen Gäste waren. Nichts war mir zu teuer und als ich so vor mich hinplapperte über unser Leben und was wir schon alles gemacht haben kommt sie auf einmal daher mit:

„Ich habe heute einen Anruf bekommen, sie wollen mich für den Job haben. Vor dir steht die neue Außenreporterin des CNN. Oh mein Gott kannst du das glauben? Ab nächste Woche arbeite ich in Rom!"

Das war ein echter Schock, ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich wusste ja nicht mal das sie sich für den Job gemeldet hat.

R: Ähm…. ok!

T: Aber du fragst dich bestimmt wieso ich sie nicht trotzdem gefragt habe mich zu Heiraten…

Tja der zweite Schock den sie mir verpasst hat war noch heftiger, denn sie will keine Beziehung,… naja keine Fernbeziehung also machte sie Schluss.

R: Wieso bist du nicht mit ihr mitgegangen?

T: Oh, sie wusste wie sehr ich mein Leben liebe… meine Freunde sind hier meine Firma und mein Großvater, … Ich mein ich mag Italien, sehr sogar, das Essen zum Beispiel, das Meer, aber mein Leben dort zu verbringen? Nein das wäre nichts für mich.

R: Das… ähm das tut mir Leid. Sie muss dir viel bedeutet haben.

T: Das hat sie.

R: Du hättest mir das nicht erzählen müssen.

T: Ich weiß, aber es hat gut getan.

R: Es freut mich das ich helfen konnte,…

T: Schreibst du das auch?

R: Wohin?

T: Auf die Liftwand?

R: Oh ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die Kajalfarbe halten wird.

T: Ich mein in deinem Artikel Strohkopf!

R: Also wirklich, Strohkopf passt absolut gar nicht, denn

1. Bin ich nicht blond und

2. glaub ich zu wissen das ich nicht blöd bin.

T: Also?

R: Also ich werde es drucken, wenn

T: Wenn?

R: Wenn ich morgen keine anständigen Portionen bekomme, verstanden?

T: Jap!

R: Oh mein Gott, hörst du das?

T: Was auch immer DAS sein soll,… ES ist nicht so laut deine Stimme zu übertönen.

R: Sollte das etwa ein Kommentar gegen meine Stimme sein?

T: Niemand würde auch nur das geringste gegen deine Engelsstimme sagen.

R: Ich weiß ganz genau das du das ironisch meinst, du musst mich nicht für blöd verkaufen.

T: Was wolltest du eigentlich?

R: Wann?

T: Vorher! Dein „Oh-mein-Gott-Tristan-die-Welt-geht-unter-hörst-du-das" Gekreische.

R: Ich hab ni….

Ich habe eine Stimme gehört…

Weißt du was das bedeutet?

T: Das du bald Besuch von Leuten mit einer weißen modischen Jacke bekommst?

R: Ich bin nicht verrückt, ich habe echt eine Stimme gehört!

T: Vielleicht wars ja deine eigene?

R: Sag mal macht es dir eigentlich Spaß mich für total blöd zuu verkaufen?

T: Nein,…. na gut ich amüsiere mich hier zu Tode.

R: DA schon wieder!

T: Ach ja jetz hör ich's auch.

R: JA genau aber mich vorher für blöd verkaufen.

T: Vielleicht konnte ich es vorher nicht hören, du warst ja viel zu laut!

R: Da schon wieder !

T: Die Stimme?

R: Nein!

T: Was denn dann?

R: Ein Kommentar gegen meine Stimme!

T: Du kannst einen echt fertig machen, weißt du das?

R: Oh ja. Ich weiß, dass habe ich von meiner Mutter gelernt. Sie ist die beste darin.

T: Du bist stolz auf diese Eigenschaft?

R: Klar weißt du wie schnell du Leute loswirst wenn du sie nur lang genug nervst?

Ok blöde Frage sicher weißt du das.

T: Wen konntest du denn bis jetzt erfolgreich verjagen?

R: Travis!

T: Travis?

R: Ja Travis!

T: Travis?

R: Herr Gott ist hier ein Echo?

T: Wer zum Teufel ist Travis?

„Ja da haben wir noch welche….. klopf Ist es da drinnen Jugendfrei, oder braucht ihr noch ein bisschen?", fragte ein Mann von der Liftgesellschaft leicht schmunzelnd?


	9. Bunte Flanell Morgenmäntel

**Sie hat auch schon sehr viel ERFAHRUNG**

Als Rory in New York ankam war es 16 Uhr, die Fahrten nach Stars Hollow waren zwar lang und bei Berufsverkehr sehr nerven aufregend, aber sie unternahm sie trotzdem gerne. Sie sah ihre Mutter nun mal nicht besonders oft. As sie also um sieben nach vier in ihrem Apartment stand, schnappte sie sich Stift und Papier und begann eine Liste zu schreiben. Unter anderem war, Kühlschrank aufräumen, Wäsche waschen, Arbeitsmaterial zusammensuchen, Staubsaugen, Staubwischen, Müll raus tragen und Fenster putzen, auf besagter Liste zu finden.

Bis auf ein paar Sachen rührte Rory nie auch nur den Finger um eines dieser Dinge zu machen.

Als sie allerdings um 19 Uhr mit allem sich auf der Liste befinden Arbeiten fertig war, wusste sie das sie wohl keine andere ausrede mehr finden konnte und griff widerwillig zum Telefon.

Der Zettel mit der Nummer lag neben dem Telefon bereit. Sie tippte die Nummer und wartete auf das Besetztzeichen, oder den Anrufbeantworter.

„Bitte lass ihn nicht zu Hause sein. Bitte, bitte!"

Dieses Mantra wiederholte sie nun seit mehr als drei Stunden doch alle Hoffnungen, alle Träume zerplatzen, als sich am anderen Ende die etwas verschlafen Stimme von Tristan Dugrey meldete.

„Dugrey."

In Rorys Kopf arbeiteten die Rädchen, warum sollte ein junger Mann Mitte 20 um 19 Uhr schlafen?

„Hallo? Sind sie noch dran?", eindeutig die Stimme war total schlaftrunken.

„Äh, hey Tristan, hier ist ähm Rory… Gilmore."

Nun war ihre Gesprächspartner hellwach, das war so ziemlich die letzte Person an die er dachte, die anrufen würde.

„Hey Rory."

„Ah, du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum ich anrufe."

„Nun ja, ein bisschen." Tristan musste lächeln, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich bei ihm melden würde. Er dachte eher das er sei anrufen müsste, das er nicht betteln müsste wusste er, er hatte ihre Reaktion gestern bemerkt. Sie war enttäuscht.

„Also ich will dich nicht wirklich stören, du scheinst geschlafen zu haben, ich kann dich morgen anrufen."

„Nein, nein, ich bin bei einem Film eingeschlafen, du hast mich nicht gestört, du störst nie, du kannst jederzeit anrufen oder vorbeikommen."

„Ääääh, ja. Na ja also wieso ich anrufe."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Also ich war heute in Stars Hollow, da wo ich aufgewachsen bin und ja, also ich hab mit meiner Mutter geredet, sie wollte alles wissen, du hast ja mit ihr telefoniert. Na ja sie meinte, das ich ihr nicht genug erzählt hätte und tja sie besteht darauf das du sie besuchen kommst. Am 4. Juli. Also eigentlich müsstest du schon ein paar Tage früher kommen, wir feiern dieses Jahr sehr ausführlich. Natürlich musst du nicht kommen, wenn du was anderes geplant hast oder keine Lust hast zu kommen. Dann musst du es natürlich nicht. Aber falls du dich entscheiden würdest, würdest du ein Zimmer im Dragonfly-Inn bekommen, gratis, du wärest natürlich Gast. Du hättest ein schönes Zimmer und wenn ich bei der Zimmereinteilung mithelfe, würdest du eines mit Kamin und wunderschöner Aussicht bekommen. Alle würden im Inn wohnen, also alle Gäste meiner Mutter unter anderem Paris, du könntest sie mal wieder sehen, ähm ja… bis du eigentlich noch da?"

Tristan saß auf seiner Couch und tat sich schwer das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste dass sie schnell redete, vor allem wenn sie nervös war. Aber jetzt hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen in der Leistung. Ein Eintrag ins Guinness Buch der Rekorde wäre ihr sicher.

„Tristan?"

„Bekomme ich auch eine Stadtführung?"

„Sightseeing Tour durch Stars Hollow ich werde dir Plätze zeigen, von denen andere noch nie gehört haben."

„Dann darfst du mich als Gast bezeichnen."

„Meine Mutter wird sich freuen."

„Und du?"

„Was und ich?"

„Wirst du dich freuen?"

„Hey sich schlage hier schon Räder vor Freude."

„Ernsthaft Gilmore. „ Es war für ein paar Sekunden still.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, ich freue mich, aber nicht so sehr wie sich Ms. Patty freuen wird.

„Ms Patty? Willst du mich verkuppeln, Gilmore? Ich bin enttäuscht, nein am Boden zerstört."

Rory fühlte sich um einiges wohler, irgendwann ist ihr ein reisen Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Sie sieht für ihr Alter wirklich nicht schlecht aus..."

„Für ihr ALTER?"

„Sie würde dir sicher gefallen..."

„ALTER?"

„Sie hat auch schon sehr viel ERFAHRUNG."

„Gilmore... du machst mir Angst."

„Ich?... ich bin ein Engel..."

„Oh nein bist du nicht!"

„Wah?... Hör mal! Ich bin sehr wohl ein Engel."

„Ich bin mir sicher das du keiner bist.."

„Da spricht der richtige... Luzifer."

„Luzifer?... Mein Kosename?"

„Jup."

„Bist du sicher das der nicht zu schwer zum aussprechen wird?"

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Tristan ich kann schon reden", Rory tat nun schon als würde sie mit einem Neugeborenen reden. Auf diese „Hallo-ich-bin-deine-T A N T E-Nummer".

„Jaja ich weiß das du reden kannst... aber ich hab da so Erfahrungen mit z-ts in Namen. Die meisten sind dann zu Gott übergestiegen."

„TRISTAN."

„Ja das kam auch einige Male vor."

„Ok ich werde jetzt A-U-F-L-E-G-E-N."

„Ach nein bleib noch... wenn du mich schon mitten in meiner Fernsehzeit unterbrichst und mir den Film verdirbst, dann kannst du wenigstens so lange telefonieren bis es MIR zu dumm wird."

„Tristan... du hast geschlafen."

„In meiner Fernsehzeit."

„Du hast vom Film nichts mitbekommen."

„Spielt keine Rolle."

„Ahja."

„Also Ms. Patty?"

„Du wirst sie mögen."

„Irgendwas sagt mir das ich das nicht tun werde."

„Naja sie wird dich LIEBEN."

„Ahja?"

„Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

„Kann ich die Einladung noch abweisen?"

„Du willst nicht mitkommen?"

„Du hältst mir diese Ms. Patty vom Hals und ich bin Wachs in deinen Händen."

„Äh... das wird dann etwas schwer werden."

„Achja?"

„Wir sagen ihr einfach du hättest eine Beziehung."

„Und das hilft?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„RORY!"

„Du kannst die Einladung nicht mehr zurücknehmen."

„Kann ich nicht?"

„Nein... meine Mutter wäre todtraurig."

„Deine MUTTER?"

„Ja."

„Wie sieht die denn aus?"

„Vergiss es Tristan. Sie ist doppelt so alt wie du... und vergeben."

„Vergeben?"

„Naja noch nicht offiziell... aber irgendwann wird was zwischen ihr und Luke laufen."

„Wann ist irgendwann?"

„Irgendwann in der Zukunft."

„Und ich dachte in der Vergangenheit."

„Tja da haben wir den beweis."

„Welchen Beweis?"

„Das du dumm bist und ich intelligent."

„Ich bin nicht dumm!"

„Ach nicht?"

„Nein denn ich hab ne Idee wie ich mir diese Paffy vom Leib halte."

„PATTY... P-a-t-t-y."

„Wie auch immer..."

„Klar Triscuit."

„Hey!..."

„Ja?"

„Verwende niemals mehr diesen Namen."

„Uhhh... ich bekomme Angst."

„Das zahl ich dir alles heim."

„Achja?"

„Ja ich schlage zwei Fliegen mit einem Klatscher."

„Welche 2 Fliegen... ich bin nicht so dick das ich als Mehrzahl gelten könnte."

„Nein aber ich hab das Problem Putty gelöst."

„Patty."

„Du spielst einfach meine Freundin. Mh mh mh? Was hältst du davon?"

„Gar nichts."

„Ich kann mir ne Lederjacke anlegen, würdest du dann mitspieln?"

„Eine Lederjacke?"

„Das mit den langen Haaren bekomm ich in so kurzer Zeit nicht hin... aber ich kann so komisch gehen wie Ladenjunge."

„Dean?"

„Ja."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Naja würdest du dann meine Freundin spieln?"

„Tristan!"

„Rory!"

„Das hat nichts mit der Lederjacke zu tun!"

„Dann sinds doch die Haare. Also dagegen kann ich höchstens was in 3 Monaten unternehmen."

„Das hat auch nichts mit deinen Haaren zu tun!"

„... Mit meiner größe?"

„Soll ich zu dir kommen und dich schlagen damit du aufhörst?"

„Huhu kinky... gerne wann kannst du da sein?"

Rory war perplex, niemand außer ihre Mutter verwirrte sie so sehr... und vor allem bei jedem anderen hätte sie schon längst aufgelegt."

„Huhu? Rory.. lebst du noch... Du hättest auflegen müssen bevor du zur Tür rausrennst... obwohl ich es dir nich übel nehme wenn du auf den schnellsten weg zu mir kommst."

„Tristan!"

„Rory!"

„Hör auf so... obszön zu sein!"

„Ach komm schon Rory. Du redest hier mit mir, du kannst ruhig pervers sagen... keiner wird dich verurteilen."

„Das Telefon könnte abgehört werden."

„Klar von der Küchenscharbe in der Wohnung unter mir."

„Du hast KÜCHENSCHARBEN in deinem Haus?"

„Nein nur Ratten."

„Wäh."

„Das war ein Scherz!"  
"Ich werde NIEMALS einen Fuß in dein Haus setzen!"

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Ich wette nicht."

„Bitte?"

„Ich wette nie."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich verliere immer..."

„Oooook also wo waren wir?... Achja kommst du nun oder nicht... ich sollte das wissen... dann räum ich meine Wäsche aus dem Schlafzimmer."

„Ich hab besseres zu tun."

„BESSERES?"

„Ja besseres."

„So wie ich dich kenne, hast du wahrscheinlich schon alles gemacht was an Arbeit anfällt."

„Ich muss meine Mutter anrufen."

„Ein Telefongespräch mit deiner Mutter ist wichtiger?"

„Ich muss ihr sagen das du kommst."

„Das kannst du auch morgen machen!"

„Ich arbeite morgen!"

„Blau machen?"

„Ich hab noch nie blau gemacht!"

„Grund um es einmal zu tun."

„Das wird niemals geschehen."

„Werden wir noch sehen."

„Kommen wir zum wichtigen..."

„Wann bist du da?"

„Bitte?"

„Wie schnell kannst du hier sein... das ist wichtig?"

„Warum sollte ich zu dir kommen?"

„Hey wer steht hier auf Prügeleneinheiten?"

„Ich ignorier das jetzt einfach..."

„Ich würde am 1ten Juli nach Stars Hollow fahren."

„Am ersten?"

„Zu früh?"

„Nein das passt ist mein erster freier Tag... fahren wir mit einem Auto?"

„Ist umweltfreundlicher."

„Gott bitte sag mir das du kein Greenpeace-Futzi bist."

„Hat hier jemand was gegen Greenpeace?"

„Nope... also mit deinem oder meinem Auto?"

„Mit meinem... das erregt nicht so viel aufsehen."

„War das ein Kommentar gegen mein Auto?"

„Nein aber meine Stadt ist sehr sehr SEHR klein... da fällt sogar ein BMW auf."

„Also ist mein Auto cool."

„Ja Tristan, dein Auto ist wirklich beeindruckend."

„Schön das du es magst. Ich werde es nicht hergeben."

„Was für einen Grund hat es das du mir das sagst?"

„Naja wenn wir heiraten und du deine 2,4 Kinder hast... und dir einbildest du brauchst eine Familienkarosse... mein Auto will ich behalten!"

„Wir werden nicht heiraten Tristan."

„Es sind DOCH meine Haare!"

„Am ersten Juli bei mir, die Adresse weißt du, Punkt 11 Uhr vormittags, oder ich fahre ohne dich."

„Bye Rory!"

„Bye"

Damit verabschiedete sich Rory mit einem strahlen auf dem Gesicht und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.


	10. Converse

**Converse**

Am Horizont ging gerade die Sonne hinunter. Das konnte mal aber nicht sehen, da in ganz New York Hochhäuser wie Gras aus der Erde wuchsen. Das einzige das diese Idylle störte war ein lautes „arg". Dieser wunderschöne Ton kam von Rory, die verzweifelt versuchte aus Tristan das Telefongespräch mit ihrer Mutter herauszubekommen.

„Nein ich werde es dir nicht sagen, auf keinen Fall!" „Aber bitte, bitte, bitte sags mir doch." Rory blickte Tristan von unten tief in die Augen und setzte ihren sogar Luke bezwingenden Dackelblick auf. „ Komm schon bitte!" jammerte Rory und zupfte an Tristans Ärmel. Tristan schwieg und öffnete die Autotür seines '67er Camaro um Rory einsteigen zu lassen. Dann stieg er selbst ins Auto ein, drehte sich zu Rory und sagte: „Was bekomm ich für meine Informationen?". Darauf schnappte Rory ihren Mund zu und starrte stur geradeaus.

Tristan nahm das als Zeichen und fuhr los Richtung Innenstadt.

In der ganzen Zeit, in der Rory in New York wohnt und das waren nun jetzt schon fast drei Jahre, hatte sie dieses Restaurant noch nie gesehen.

Das war in gewisser Hinsicht eine Überraschung, da sie öfters in dieser Gegend unterwegs war, wenn man allerdings nicht wusste das das Gebäude ein Restaurant war, wäre man geradewegs daran vorbeigelaufen.

Es sah einfach alt aus, baufällig und hatte in gewisser Weise etwas Gruseliges an sich. Der Eingang war versteckt in einer Seitengasse, nun ja er war zwar überdacht und beleuchtet, aber man musste auch ganz genau hinsehen um den Eingang zu entdecken.

Als Tristan sie ins Innere des Gebäudes führte, glaubte sie in eine andere Welt zu stolpern und zwar wortwörtlich zu stolpern, denn sie war so erstaunt über das Innenleben des Restaurants, dass sie die Stufe übersah, die nach dem Eingang war.

Was wäre auch schon ein Abend ohne ein peinliches Ereignis?

Rory und Tristan befanden sich in der Lobby, nun ja eher Eingangsbereich, welcher nicht besonders groß war, aber gemütlich und Rory konnte einen flüchtigen Blick ins Restaurant heraschen.

Und was sie sah beeindruckte sie sehr.

Das Restaurant war wunderschön. Der Teppich war rot, irgendein Farbton zwischen Rot-Rot und dunkelrot, auf jedenfall konnte Rory den Farbton nicht bestimmen. Die Sitzpolster und Tischdecken waren in fast derselben Farbe gehalten. Die Vorhänge waren etwas dünkler als der Teppich. Das indirekte Licht das durch die Wandlampen kam gab dem Räumen ein besonderes Flair.

„Beindrucken?"

„Was?", fragte Rory und wendete sich Tristan nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu und erst jetzt bemerkte Rory erst wie GUT Tristan aussah.

Seine Haare, nun ja waren nun mal seine Haare und waren deshalb auch in diesem „Ich pfeif auf einen Kamm oder eine Bürste und geh einfach so zum Date" Look gestylt.

Er trug einen dieser schwarzen, sündhaftteuren Anzüge. Wahrscheinlich von Ralph Lauren oder D&C oder von irgendeinen anderen Designer.

Allerdings musste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass ihm diese Anzüge unheimlich gut standen.

Er hatte ein gestreiftes Hemd an. Nun ja das Hemd war weiß die streifen rot und schwarz, außerdem waren die ersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemd offen, aber das nahm Rory natürlich nur nebenbei wahr und war ihr, wie könnte es anders sein total egal.

Als ihr Blick weiter nach unten schweifte, glaubte sie zuerst nur zu träumen, aber nach einigem blinzeln wusste sie das sie es sich nicht einbildete.

Tristan der Business-Mann hatte Converse an. Zu einem Anzug.

Nicht das diese Verabredung ein Date gewesen wäre, aber CONVERSE?

Wenn sie das gewusst hätte wäre sie in ihren neuen Sneaker und ihrer guten Jeans gekommen anstatt ihre Füße in High-Heels zu zwängen.

„Was?"

„Was was?"

„Wieso starrst du auf den Boden? Bin ich so hässlich? Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

„Du hast Converse an."

„Ich weiß ich hab sie schon gesehn, als ich sie gesehen hab, sie gekauft hab, sie ausgepackt hab und als ich sie angezogen hab."

„Wieso hab ich DIEDA an und du Converse?"

„Weil ich neue Schuhe für die Arbeit hab und die drücken, außerdem weiß ich nicht ob ich meine Füße in die Mini Schuhe da zwängen könnte."

„Mh."

„Also, Hand."

„Puh Fuß."

„Was machst du da?"

„Köperteile nennen?"

„Du sollst mir deine Hand geben."

„Für was?"

„Ich bin zum Kannibalen geworden und brauch ne Vorspeise."

„Oh, weißt du meine Hand ist etwas mager, aber ich kann dir meinen Fuß anbieten."

„Nein den brauchst du noch."

„Für was? Zum laufen?"

„Fast zum gehen."

„Wohin?"

„Zu unserem Tisch."

„Wieso muss ich mit dir Händchen haltend zu unserem Tisch gehen?"

„Also schau mal da nach hinten, siehst du den Tisch da bei der Pflanze? Und siehst du die Stiegen die auf dem Weg liegen? Ich würde gerne bei dem Tisch ankommen ohne mein Handy zu nehmen und im Krankenhaus anzurufen, denn weißt du wir hatten heute so eine Cateringfirma und die hatten echt schreckliches Essen und ich hab soooo was von absolut keine Lust Krankenhausessen hinunterzuwürgen nur weil man die den Fuß eingipsen muss. Also Händchen her und los."

Damit schnappte sich Tristan Rorys Hand und führte sie zu ihren Tisch.

Tristan half Rory mit dem Sessel setzte sich dann selbst und schnappte sich dann die Speisekarte.

„Tristan..."

„Ja?"

„Hast du hunger?"

Tristan blickte über die Karte hinweg Rory an. Etwas verstimmt wie Rory sich dachte.

„Ich hab dir doch von dem Essen der Cateringfirma erzählt, oder?"

„Jup."

„Das Essen war wirklich schrecklich, so richtig total schrecklich."

„Du hast nichts gegessen?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Und was ist wenn ich jetzt gaaanz lang die Karte studiern muss, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden kann?"

„Ich bestelle für dich mit."

„BITTE?"

„Naja wenn du nicht bereit bist wenn der Kellner da ist, dann bestelle ich für dich."

„Aber, aber das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Kann ich nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Und wieso sollte ich das denn nicht können?"

„Weil ich dann verhunger!"

„Bitte Rory ich hab noch nie jemanden verhungern lassen."

„Aber du wirst mir irgend sowas wie gemischter Salat mit stillem Wasser bestellen, weil alle deine anderen Begleitungen auch so was gegessen haben!"

„Also eigentlich dachte ich eher dir Lasagne zu bestellen."

„Lasagne?"

„Lasagne."

„Das ist fettig."

„Du willst etwas anderes?"

„Nein nur ähm, ich mag Lasagne... aber ich dachte du würdest etwas anderes bestellen, etwas Fettfreies."

„Weil alle anderen Begleitungen auch fettfreies Essen essen, richtig?"

„Ähm,... ja."

„Naja ich dachte wir könnten das so regeln... Du nimmst die Lasagne, ich nehme die Spaghetti und wenn wir bei der hälfte sind, dann tauschen wir."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Naja ich finde beide gut... kann mich nicht entscheiden aber habe nicht so großen Hunger das ich beides essen kann, dachte ich eben wir tauschen."

„Sag mal bist du irgendwie mit den Gilmores verwandt?"

„Warum sollte ich mit den Gilmore verwandt sein?"

„Naja du hast gewisse Eigenschaften die meine Mutter auch hat und es ist nun mal wissenschaftlich bewiesen worden das einige Gene erst nach ein paar Generationen hervor kommen."

„Und deswegen hast du angenommen das ich mit dir verwandt bin."

„Jap."

„Kann es sein das du dir nach der Arbeit ein Gläschen Wein oder so gegönnt hast?"

„Ich bin nicht betrunken und da der Kellner er wartet, bestell."

„Ich dachte ich darf nicht bestellen?"

„Wer hat denn hier so viel Hunger?"

Mit einem letzten mal Augenrollen wandte sich Tristan dem Kellner zu und bestellte ihr Essen.

„Hast du Haustiere?"

„Tristan, ich schaffe es nicht mal eine Pflanze am Leben zu erhalten. Wie sollte ich da ein süßes, kleines, pelziges Lebewesen am Leben erhalten?"

„Du könntest dir auch ein nicht so pelziges Haustier anlegen."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Eine Schlange."

„Oooh ja... genau eine Schlange, meine Mutter wäre entzückt."

„Ja Eltern und Reptilien haben ihre eigene Verbindung."

„Nein ich meine es wortwörtlich, meine Mutter wäre entzückt. Sie würde mich wahrscheinlich anbetteln das sie sich die Schlange um den Hals legen darf oder so was."

„Deine Mutter würde nicht zum Schreien beginnen wenn sie dich mit einer Schlange sehen würde?"

„Doch aber weil sie es so toll finden würde das ich eine Schlange hab, deswegen würde sie zum Schrein beginnen, einen anderen Grund könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Deine Mutter ist seltsam."

„Ich weiß, ich mein sie frühstückt auch im Pyjama."

„Also ich weiß ja nicht ob das bei dir etwas seltsames ist, aber für einen grossteil der Weltbevölkerung ist es normal im Pyjama zu frühstücken, und für einen Großteil dieses Großteiles ist es auch normal nackt zu frühstücken."

„Bitte erstens war das so was von kein grammatikalisch richtiger Satz und zweitens bin ich mir sicher, dass nicht so viele Leute nackt frühstücken."

„Naja also da wären ich, Shane, Gregory, Jared, Jakob, Phil, Robert..."

„OK! Es reicht gut ein Großteil dieses Großteiles frühstücken eben nackt, guut..."

„Wie sind wir auf das Thema gekommen?"

„Meine Mutter frühstückt im Pyjama..."

„Was normal ist."

„In einem Diner."

„Was absolut nicht normal ist."

„Siehste, aber mich für irre erklärn."

„Obwohl es mich auch nicht wundert das sie in einem Diner im Pyjama frühstückt."

„Wieso?"

„Naja, ich hab immerhin mit ihr telefoniert."

„Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema angekommen sind, also was hat sie dir denn so erzähl?"

„Was würde ich denn für meine Informationen bekommen?"

„Was würdest du denn gerne haben?"

Und mit genau dieser Frage machte sie einen Fehler, sie wusste es, sie wusste es bevor sie das letzte Wort fertig ausgesprochen hatte. Denn genau in diesem Augenblick machte sich dieses dicke Grinsen auf Tristans Gesicht breit. Und es machte keine Anstalten wieder zu verschwinden.

„Wie weit würdest du denn gehen?"

„Was würdest du denn alles von mir wollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich mein für die Informationen sollte es schon eine etwas bessere „Belohnung" geben."

„War es denn so schlimm was sie dir erzählt hat?"

„Naja schlimm... definiere schlimm."

„Peinlich für mich?"

„Mh.."

„Was? Was heißt da mhh..., mhh ist nicht mal ein Wort."

„Hey wenn ich dir jetzt schon erzählen würde was sie mir gesagt hat, würde ich alle meine Aussichten auf meine Belohnung verspielen, oder?"

„Mh..."

„Mh... Was heißt da mhh, mh ist nicht mal ein Wort", äffte Tristan sie nach.

„Ach halt den Mund!"

„Der ist angewachsen! Halten wäre so was von überflüssig."

„Ich will aber wissen was dir meine Mutter gesagt hat."

„Ja dann sag mir deinen Einsatz und wir können verhandeln."

„Ich will mit dir aber nicht verhandeln."

„Dann wirst du auch nie erfahren was deine Mutter mir gesagt hat."

„Wenn ich mit dir verhandle dann lande ich wahrscheinlich bei dir zu Hause, in deinem Bett."

„Hey! Das heb ich mir für das nächste Mal auf! Ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

„Also gut, eine Umarmung?"

„Nein, dafür sind die Informationen zu gut."

„Ein Kuss?"

„Definiere das genauer."

„Wieso muss ich einen Kuss genauer definieren?"

„Weil ich dich nun mal kenne und sobald du meine Informationen bekommen hast wirst du mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken und abhauen wirst, junge Dame. Nicht mit mir. Also definiere es genauer."

„Das ist nicht fair."

„Hey das was du vor hast ist nicht fair, du willst mich hier über den Tisch ziehen!"

„Will ich nicht!"

„Doch willst du!"

„Ok, ein Kuss, auf den Mund, kurz!"

„Wie kurz?"

„TRISTAN!"

„Hey ich hab die Informationen, ich kann immer ein Mädchen finden das mich küsst. Länger als 2,5 Sekunden."

„Ok gut, ein Kuss."

„Ok."

„Also... die Informationen?"

„Zuerst der Kuss."

„Nein die Informationen."

„Ich bin ja nicht total beknackt, sobald ich dir die Infos gegeben hab bist du auf und davon und ich schau in die Röhre."

„Ich dachte du könntest immer ein Mädchen finden das dich küsst..."

„Da hinter dir das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren, die ist doch nett."

„Die ist ca. 13 Jahre alt."

„Der kleine Altersunterschied, den merkt schon keiner."

„Ihr Vater wird ihn sicherlich merken."

„Ach wenn du diese Kulleraugen machst, dann macht dich das gleich 5 Jahre jünger."

„Bitte Rory ich bin kein geiler Bock, der jungen Mädchen hinterher steigt."

„Nein das bist du nicht, das warst du nur mal."

„Hey werd nicht frech."

„Rück mit den Infos raus!"

„Wie gesagt, Kuss gegen Infos, also ich sag dir was mir deine Mutter gesagt hat und dafür bekomm ich einen Kuss. Das ist der Deal."

„Mh..."

„Also?"


	11. Frühaufräumen

Frühaufräumen – Die andere Art Sport zu treiben

In der Stadtmitte waren ein paar Gärtner damit beschäftigt eifrig Blumen zu setzen. Natürlich wurde das ganze unter den Adleraugen von Tayler beobachtet.

Keine Blume durfte falsch gesetzt werden. Die Farben waren haargenau aufeinander abgestimmt, Tayler hatte ewig gebraucht alles zu planen.

Zwar hätte das vorige Blumenbeet um den Pavillon gereicht, doch fand nicht jedes Jahr die Stars Hollow – Nationalfeiertagswoche statt.

Und zweitens, der weitaus wichtigere Grund, war das Beet nachdem Kirk es im Schlaf umgegraben hat, total verwüstet. Einerseits war Tayler stinksauer, anderseits hatte er nun endlich seinen stichfesten Grund das Beet neu zu gestalten.

Man konnte sagen, wenn man Talyers schreie („Nein Sie unqualifizierter Halsabschneider, die Blumen gehören da hinüber, da gehören die rosaroten Blumen hin, können Sie den rosa nicht von Zartrosé unterscheiden? Werden in diesem Staat keine qualifizierten Gärtner ausgebildet? Muss man den alles selber machen?") ignorierte, dann war es allen in allem ein wunderschöner Morgen. Zwar waren keine Vögel zu sehen, dank Taylers Geschrei, allerdings war hier und dort ein Schmetterling zu sichten.

Um 5 nach halb 12 öffnete sich die Tür zu Luke's Diner und Lorelai kam mit einem riesen Lächeln und glitzernden Augen hereingestolpert.

„Lukey...!"

„Nein!"

„Ach komm schon, ich hatte heute nur zweieinhalb Tassen."

„Und was ist mit der anderen Hälfte passier?"

„Die... die hat der Waschbär getrunken!"

„Du hast einen Waschbär?"

„Ja und wenn du mir eine, nein warte zwei Tassen Kaffee gibst, dann werde ich den kleinen Fratzen Luki nennen", Lorelai lächelte Luke weiter an, nickte dann heftig, legte schlussendlich den Kopf seitlich, zwinkerte Luke zu und fragte hoffnungsvoll.

„Deal?"

Luke beugte sich weit über den Tresen, seine und Lorelais Nase berührten sich fast, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst stieß er einen Atemzug aus und fragte.

„Wie viele Tassen?"

Lorelai machte Luke die Geste des Ausatmens nach.

„Vier."

„Nur vier?"

„Er ist TOT."

„Der Waschbär?"

„Chad!"

„Ich dachte du nennst das Ding Luki."

„Ach was hast du mit dem blöden Waschbärn?"

„Wer hat denn damit begonnen?"

„Pah, du natürlich!"

„ICH?"

„Du verwirrst mich!"

„Willkommen in meiner Welt."

„Lorelai blinzelte einige Male schaute dann Luke verwundert an und kniff die Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Versuchst du mich abzulenken? Denn das funktioniert nicht Mr., also wo waren wir?"

„Chad ist tot."

„Ach ja", nun fiel Lorelai gänzlich in ihre Rolle zurück.

„Er ist tot. Luke, Chad ist tot! Ich dachte wenigstens er wäre loyal, aber nein, er hat mich verlassen, so wie die anderen auch."

„Wer zum Henker ist Chad?"

„Meine Kaffeemaschine! Mensch. Aber jetzt... ist er es ja nicht mehr... er War meine Kaffeemaschine..."

„Und sie ist kaputt."

„ER! und ER ist nicht kaputt... er ist TOT!"

„Das Ding ist eine Maschine."

„Er war mein Freund!"

„Der an einer Steckdose hing!"

„Wie kannst du nur? Dafür konnte er nichts! Er war mir so lange treu. Ich hatte ihn seit vier Jahren Luke, VIER!"

„Bleibt trotzdem ne Maschine."

Lorelai stand nun vor ihm, der Mund war eine gerade Linie, die nun langsam zum zittern anfing und ihre Augen zeigen das sich Tränenflüssigkeit bildete und da wusste Luke das er dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war.

Er tat das einzige sinnvolle, hielt Lorelai eine Papierserviette hin, die sie mit einer zitternden Hand entgegen nahm und sich geräuschvoll die Nase putze.

„Also was ist mit Chad passiert?"

„Na ja das war so… Ich stand auf und ging sofort Kaffee machen, weil, weil Kaffee…!

„… das Elixier des Götter ist… ja ich weiß."

„Ja und ich mache Chad an und er beginnt zu gluckern und ich sage ihm wie toll er ist und wie gut er seine Arbeit macht und dann gehe ich hinauf um mich umzuziehen, dann bin ich ca. fünf Minuten drin, als ich auf einmal so merkwürdige Geräusche höre…"

„Und wie haben die geklungen?"

„Als würde jemand rülpsen."

„Rülpsen?"

„Ja, rülpsen."

„So richtig rülpsen?"

„Jaaa, Luke können wir uns wieder dem wesentlichen zuwenden?"

„Klar."

„Gut also ich gehe da hinunter um nach Chad zu sehen, es hätte ja sein können das ein fetter Kerl mit Bierdose in meiner Küche steht und im Rülpskonzert gibt."

„Ein fetter Kerl?"

„Ja!"

„Wer sollte denn das sein?"

„Ähm, tja, öh…"

„Ja?"

„… Tayler!"

„… ok … also ich nehme mal an Chad hat gerülpst?"

„Ja und weißt du ich war das gar nicht gewöhnt von ihm, ich habe ihm Benehmen beigebracht. Kein Rülpsen, Pupsen und mit dem Finger zeigen!", kicherte Lorelai stolz.

„Ok … also er hat gerülpst."

„Ja und das ist noch nicht mal alles!"

„Sondern?"

„Er hat geraucht!"

Und da schoss Luke ein Bild in den Kopf, das er wohl für lange Zeit nicht mehr vergessen würde, ein rülpsende, rauchende Kaffeemaschine auf der einen Seite, eine Dose Bier, ein Aschenbecher mit glühender Zigarette auf der anderen Seite und ohne es wirklich zu wollen musste Luke lachen…

Lorelai die inzwischen mit ihrem Berichterstatt weitergemacht hatte , wie sie heldenhaft den Stecker gezogen hatte und mit einem herumliegenden mysteriösen Kochlöffel auf die Seite geschoben hatte, schaute Luke wieder durch ihre Schlitzaugen an.

„Sag bloß du findest das lustig."

„Ähm, nein natürlich nicht. Kaffee?", damit hielt er den Kaffeetopf hoch und zauberte mit der anderen Hand einen Kaffeebecher hervor.

Lorelais Gesichtszüge wurden mit einem Schlag wieder fröhlich nahm die Kaffeetasse aus Lukes Hand, hielt sie ihm vor die Nase und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen, ich habe diesen, gib ihr Kaffee und sie hält die Klappe Taktik durchschaut, aber ich toleriere sie ausnahmsweise will ich Koffeinmangel habe.

„Wann kommt Rory?"  
„Uhu… Themawechseltaktik... ich habe dich durchschaut, Lukey… du bist so durchschaubar wie Kristallglas. Und sie müsste eigentlich gleich kommen, außer sie hatte eine „lange" Nacht."

Lorelai lächelte teuflisch und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Was? Wie" Was meinst du mit lange Nacht? Und wieso schaust du so komisch wenn du das sagst?"

„Sie hatte gestern ein Date."

Lukes Beschützerinstinkt setzte natürlich wie auch sonst sofort ein.

„Ein Date? Wie lang kennt sie ihn? wo hat sie ihn kennen gelernt? Hast du seine Sozialversicherungsnummer?"

„Hey, hey ich komm runter. Sie ging mit ihm auf Chilton, ich hab mit ihm telefoniert. Er schien ganz ok."

„Ganz ok?"

„Jupp."

„Ganz OK? Er könnte vorbestraft sein."

„OH ich denke das ist er."

„WAS?"

„Also ich vermute das er eine „Notiz" bekommen hat, obwohl sicher bin ich mir nicht."

„Und du lässt sie mit ihm weggehen?"

„Luke beruhig dich, erstens ist Rory alt genug und zweitens was hätte ich machen sollen? Ihr sagen „Hey wart mal 2 Sekunden, ich komm vorbei und verbiete dir mit ihm wegzugehen?" Außerdem wie gesagt ich hab mit ihm telefoniert er ist ok… außerdem habt er lange Finger."

„Lange Finger?"

„Jupp!", wieder lächelte sie teuflisch und macht e einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee… der verschwunden war…

„Bekomm ich noch ne Tasse?"

„Wenn Rory kommt."

Lorelai erblasste… „Was ist wenn sie verschlafen hat oder Trissey nicht aus dem Bett bekommt oder bekommen will, wenn sie den Termin vergessen hat, wenn es Stau gibt, wenn…"

Mitten in ihrer Rede hat sich Luke zu ihr begeben und füllte ihre Tasse neu.

„Dankeschön."

Luke brummte nur vor sich hin und wischte seinen Tresen…

„Vielleicht setz ich Luki auch eine Basketballmütze auf."

„Wem?"

„Ach Luki, dem Waschbären."

„Luke verdrehte nur die Augen, musste allerdings lächeln als er Rory bei der Tür hereinkommen sah, allerdings sah sie sehr nachdenklich aus.

„Schneuzelchen", rief Lorelai, sprang von ihrem Sessel auf, lief zu Rory und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Mom über den Spitznamen müssen wir noch ein paar ernste Wörter wechseln", blickte Lorelai ernst an, ging dann zum Tresen, lächelte Luke an und frage mit Engelsaugen „Kaffee?"

„Was ist los?" Solltest du nicht strahlen so von innen heraus, und lächeln und nicht zu vergessen das seufzen"!

„Seufzen?", Rory schaute ihre Mutter skeptisch an, „ Mom geht's dir gut?"

„Klar mir geht's ausgezeichnet. Und wie geht's dir?"

„Geht so."

„Geht so?"

„Ja."

„Also wenn er so schlecht ist, dann solltest du ihn loswerden, ich dachte er wäre besser, ich mein ich erkenne so was, das ist mein achter Sinn, aber jeder große Meister täuscht sich mal, da Vinci dachte auch das er Gold aus Stroh machen könnte, ich bin also nicht allein."

„Man von was zum Teufel redest du?"

„Tristan, duh, von wem den sonst?"

„Tristan? Wieso sollte ich glücklich sein, in was soll er gut sein… MOM yuck, äh. Wie kannst du nur?", rief die jüngere Gilmore entsetzt.

„Was? Du bist Mitte zwanzig, jung, gesund und intelligent, es wäre natürlich!"

„Sag mal nimmst du normalerweise Tabletten, haben wir Vollmond oder bist du wirklich immer so?"

„Chad ist tot", warf Luke ein.

„Nein!", Rory konnte es nicht fassen.

„Doch!", in Lorelais Augen konnte man neu aufsteigende Tränen glitzern sehen.

„Er war so lieb, sein Kaffee war einer der besten", sagte Rory die mittlerweile die Arme um Lorelai gelegt hatte, „nichts gegen deine Kaffee Luke, der ist einfach der Beste", warf sie gleich ein.

„Ich werde ihn so vermissen, ich mein er war grün! Ich hatte ihn wirklich gerne." Lorelai schniefte nach ein paar Mal setzte sich dann aber abrupt kerzengerade hin und schaute Rory ernsthaft an.

„So läuft das nicht Miss… los erzähl wie war's gestern?"

Rory die diese Reaktion schon befürchtet hatte wandte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Kaffee und atmete schwer aus.

„Wir waren essen."

„Ja soviel weiß ich schon."

„Ein italienisches Restaurant."

„Klassisch."

„Es war ziemlich versteckt, ich kannte es kaum."

„… was für ein Wunder", meinte Lorelai sarkastisch.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Ach komm schon Rory wie solltest du es den kenn?

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Die einzigen „Restaurants" die du kennst sind Pizza Hut, den Griechen und das chinesische und indische Restaurant mit Lieferservice, du geht's kaum aus und Verabredungen hast du so gut wie nie, wie also in drei Teufelsnamen solltest du ein italienisches Restaurant kennen!

Rory war still, denn Lorelai hatte nun mal einen Punkt, aber was wäre eine Gilmore wenn sie nicht das letzte Wort haben könnte?

„Ich hätte davon einen Kulturteil lesen können, oder im Restaurantcheck..."

Mh.. gut, gut, gewonnen, also du kanntest es nicht?"

„Ja, aber es war sehr schön, dunkles Holz, Vorhänge und Tischdecken dunkelrot, Kerzenschein, Pflanzen und eine Wand war so angemalt als hättest du Ausblick auf ein kleines Dorf."

„Mhm nett."

„Das Restaurant gehörte Tristans Freund."

„Und das Essen?"

„Unglaublich gut, ich dachte ich träume."

„Was hattest du denn?"

„Lasagne und Spagetti."

„2 Gerichte? Wow waren die Speisen soo klein?"

„Nein, aber Tristan und ich haben nach der Hälfte getauscht, naja er hat nach der Hälfte getauscht ich habe den Großteil schon gegessen."

„Er hat mit dir das Essen getauscht?"

„Jup."

„Aah… toller Junge, wirklich gut, er hat die Erlaubnis dich zu heiraten."

„Mom!"

„Was, was spricht den gegen ihn?"

„Na ja ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Britney kannte Kevin auch nicht besonders gut und sie beschert ihrer Mutter Nachwuchs. Wieso also du nicht?"

Rory war mehr oder weniger sprachlos. „Na ja … ähm vielleicht will er mich ja gar nicht heiraten!"

„Pah wer dich nicht heiraten will bekommts mit mir und Luke zu tun!"

„Was ist mit der beschützenden Mutter passiert die ihre Tochter vor allem vor Männern beschützen wollte?"

„Die hat ihre Meinung gestern Abend geändert als sie am Abend dein Zimmer auseinander genommen hat, die Jahresbücher gefunden hat und raus gefunden hat, das Tristan aussieht wie Mini Brad Pitt."

„Du hast meine Sachen durchwühlt, die in meinen Zimmer waren?"

„Das ist mein Haus, jup."

„Unglaublich."

„Nein, Madame, unglaublich ist, das du mir all die Jahre verschwiegen hast, das er ausseiht wie Brad Pitt! Er seiht doch noch immer so aus oder?"

„Auf die Frage antworte ich nicht."

Lorelai hatte wieder ihr teuflisches Lächeln, ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

„Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

„Was?"

„Ach komm schon, das war doch ein Date."

„Nein war es nicht."

„das heißt ihr habt euch nicht mal geküsst, Gott, hab ich dich aufgezogen oder meine Urgroßmutter?"

Rory wurde still und starrte ihre leere Kaffeetasse an. Sie wusste selbst nicht was los war. Eigentlich lief alles gut, doch als er sie zu Hause absetzte, lief irgendwie so gar nichts nach Rorys Plan.

„Schatz, was ist los? Du kannst es Mami sagen, wir schicken Luke einfach weg und niemand wird es sonst wissen."

„Hey das ist immerhin noch mein Lokal!", rief Luke empört.

„Hey hab erbarmen es schient sich hier um einen Notfall zu handeln", sagte Lorelai und tätschelte Rory den Rücken.

„Also was ist gestern passiert?"

„Na ja das war so… als Tristan und ich mit dem Essen fertig waren, fuhren wir noch zum Chrysler Building."

„Chrysler?"

„Ja ein Freund macht dort immer Überstunden und hat uns reinlassen, man hat vom Dach einen wunderschönen Ausblick."

„So viel Romantik und kein Kuss?"

Rory ignorierte Lorelai und erzählte einfach weiter. „Er hat mir einiges erzählt, und ich hab ihm von Stars Hollow erzählt, von Chilton, als er nicht mehr da war, das Paris bald heiraten würde hat ihn ziemlich geschockt."

„Weil sie einen freiwilligen gefunden hat, der sie bis ans Lebensende bei sich haben möchte?"

„Nein, die beiden hatten Kontakt, aber Paris hatte ihm nie von der Hochzeit erzählt, geschweige denn von Jess."

„Ok, also wo bleibt der Kuss?"

Wieder ignorierte Rory ihre Mutter gekonnt.

„Nach einer Stunde oder so gingen wir wieder und er brachte mich nach Hause."

„Ah, endlich Kussszene."

„Also wir fuhren mit dem Lift hoch und er machte Scherze, das mir, was wei0 ich was passieren könnte, wie zum Beispiel über die zwei Stiegen fliegen oder das in de Gebäude ein Sexualverbrecher rumlaufen könnte."

„Alles Ausreden damit er dich küssen kann."

„Dann standen wir vor meiner Tür und tja dann küsste er mich…" Rory wurde von Lorelais Jubelschrei und ihrem Siegesrufen unterbrochen, die nach den Worten, „auf die Wange und ging zurück zum Aufzug", eher nach Schluchzen klangen als Siegesjubel.

„Er hat was?"

„Mich auf die Wange geküsst!"

„Und du bist enttäuscht?"

„Na ja, enttäuscht würde ich es jetzt nicht nennen, ähm ich habe mich … gewundert."

„Wieso?2

„Der Tristan aus Chilton hätte nicht eine Chance vergehen lassen ein Mädchen zu küssen."

„Vielleicht dachte er du würdest es nicht wollen…", wandte Lorelai ein und wechselte die Sitzposition.

„Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen", gab Rory zähneknirschend zu.

Das veranlasste Lorelai erstaunt die Augenbrauen zu heben. Klein Rory gab es also zu.

„Du gibst es also zu?"

„Was?"

„Das du wolltest, dass er dich küsst."

„ja", gab Rory kleinlaut zu. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen das Tristans Aktion sie aus dem Gleichgewicht geschmissen hat.

„Lade ihn doch ein."

„Wohin?"

„Na ja über die Feiertage."

„Mom der 4. Juli, das ist nur ein Tag, Einzahl, Singular."

„Ja, aber Tayler macht daraus eine Feierwoche. Zuerst kommt der Feiertag-Einstimmungstag, damit du in Stimmung kommst, dann kommt der Vor-Feiertag, da beginnt man zu feiern, falls man er verlernt hat, kann es wieder neu erlernen, dann kommt der eigentliche Feiertag. Danach kommt der Tag wo sich alles langsam beruhigt und am letzten gibt es statt Frühschoppen; Frühaufräumen, die andere Art Sport zu betreiben."

„Deswegen pflanzt Tayler die Blumen?"

„Deswegen und wegen Kirks nächtlicher Panikattacke, er ist den Blumen an den Kragen gegangen."

„Oh, ich dachte die Panikattacken hörten auf."

„Kirks Mutter hat rausbekommen, dass Kirk heiraten will."

„Oh, verstehe."

„Also, lade Tristan ein, er kann ein Zimmer im Inn bekommen, wenn du willst gleich neben deinen", Lorelai zwinkerte Rory zu und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer frisch neugefüllten Tasse.

„Und welchen Grund gebe ich an? Ich möchte wissen, wieso du mich nicht geküsst hast. Hast du eine Freundin? Frau? Kind? oder vielleicht sogar schon Kinder?"

„Sag ihm, dass deine Mutter ihn kennen lernen will."

„Dann denkt er noch ich will ihn mit einer doppelt so alten Frau verkuppeln."

„Hey, ich bin vielleicht alt, aber man sieht mir meine 40 nicht an!"

„Das hab ich ja auch nicht gesagt."

„Sag ihm er könnte sich hier wunderbar entspannen, seine ganze Arbeit vergessen…"

„Entspannen, sicher", Rory schnaufte, „ich bin mir sicher Ms. Patty und Babette im Nacken, kann er sich wunderbar entspannen."

„Und er könnte Paris wieder sehen und ihren Verlobten", Lorelai hatte Rory Zwischenkommentar völlig ignoriert und einfach weiter auf sie eingeredet.

Rory schaute sie nur aus den Augenwickeln an.

„Kamm schon was ist denn dabei?"

Fragen kostet doch nichts."

„Oh ich ruf ihn heute Abend an."

„Jippie und danach gleich mich und erstattest mir Bericht."

„Ich pack nicht das ich mich dazu breitschlagen lasse.2

„Hey jetzt gibt es kein zurück!"

„Wer weiß mit etwas Glück hat er schon was vor."

"Du musst es ihm einfach schmackhaft machen."

„Mom, wir reden hier von einem Stars Hollow Fest, was sollte ich ihm denn da großartiges Schmackhaft machen. Die Zuckerwatte?"

„Also Angefangen bei Taylers Rede, wenn er einpaar Gläschen Sekt getrunken hat, ich mein ich weiß nicht wie es dir ging, aber ich fand das voriges Jahr sehr amüsant. Dann zu Sookies Essen, von dem du ihm hoffentlich schon erzählt hast", Lorelai schaute Rory mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und fuhr erst fort als Rory ihr „klar, natürlich", ausgespuckt hatte.

„Dann gibt es hier die Stadtattraktionen, wie unser Pavillon", Lorelai machte eine ausholende Handbewegung in Richtung besagten Pavillon, bei der sei fast Kirk geschlagen hätte, der ein empörtes „Lorelai! Ich darf doch bitten1", von sich gab, doch Lorelai ignorierte ihn und fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Natürlich musst du auch die neuen Blumenbeete erwähnen. Dann den Steg beim Teich, ein wirklich wichtiges, sehenswertes Bauwerk unserer Gemeinde. Und dann die wichtigen Stadtpersönlichkeiten, den vorher schon genannten Tayler, Vorstandsvorsitzender, Supermarktinhaber und hauptsächlich als Tyrann unterwegs. Dann gibt es da noch Ms. Patty und Babette, DIE Klatschweiber des Staates, versichere ihm einfach das die Beiden einmal berühmt werden, die Hinterngrapscher lässt du liebe weg und dann gibt es Luke, du sagst ihm einfach das es hier den allerbesten Kaffee gibt, dann muss er ja kommen und fall das auch nicht funktionieren sollte, dann ziehst du einfach das Ass aus dem Ärmel."

„Was ich besteche ihn?"

„Nein, Dummchen, du erzählst ihn von mir", Lorelai strahlte.

„Von dir?2

„Ja! Ich bin eine Legende in der High Society. Schwanger mit 16, nicht geheiratete, weggelaufen und aus eigenen Kräften ein erfolgreiches Hotel aufgebaut, wobei wir bei dem letzten Sehenswerten Gebäude sind. Das Daronfly-Inn."

„Was mir eine Frage ins Gedächtnis ruft, die ich vorhin vergessen habe. Wieso schlafe ich i Inn? Darf ich das Haus nicht mehr betreten? Hast du mein Zimmer so sehr verwüstet, das ich es nicht sehen darf?"

„Nein, alle schlafen im Inn!"

„Alle?"

„Jup."

„Wieso?

„Macht das feiern leichter, außerdem müssen wir nicht im Vollrausch nach Hause."

„Und wer kommt jetzt aller?"

„Na ja du, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Dave, Paris, Jess und mit etwas Glück Brad Pitt."

„Das wissen wir noch nicth.2

„Nein tun wir nicht, aber du warst im Debattier-Club, ich vertraue deinem Können."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt."

„Wo wir gerade über Tristan reden…"

„"Seit wann reden wir denn über ihn?"

„Duh, das ganze Gespräch ging über ihn."

„Ach ja."

„also, wusstest du das Brad Pitt einmal einen jungen Mann namens Tristan gespielt hat?"

„Oh man", damit drehte sich Rory um und ging aus dem Diner.

„Bye Schatz und vergiss nicht, mich nach dem Telefonat anzurufen."

Rory hob beim hinausgehen nur die Hand und bewegte sich in Richtung Auto, sie hatte heute noch viel zu tun und das Gespräch mit Tristan war das Letzte auf ihrer Liste.


	12. SEHR viel ERFAHRUNG

**Sie hat auch schon sehr viel ERFAHRUNG**

Als Rory in New York ankam war es 16 Uhr, die Fahrten nach Stars Hollow waren zwar lang und bei Berufsverkehr sehr nerven aufregend, aber sie unternahm sie trotzdem gerne. Sie sah ihre Mutter nun mal nicht besonders oft. As sie also um sieben nach vier in ihrem Apartment stand, schnappte sie sich Stift und Papier und begann eine Liste zu schreiben. Unter anderem war, Kühlschrank aufräumen, Wäsche waschen, Arbeitsmaterial zusammensuchen, Staubsaugen, Staubwischen, Müll raus tragen und Fenster putzen, auf besagter Liste zu finden.

Bis auf ein paar Sachen rührte Rory nie auch nur den Finger um eines dieser Dinge zu machen.

Als sie allerdings um 19 Uhr mit allem sich auf der Liste befinden Arbeiten fertig war, wusste sie das sie wohl keine andere ausrede mehr finden konnte und griff widerwillig zum Telefon.

Der Zettel mit der Nummer lag neben dem Telefon bereit. Sie tippte die Nummer und wartete auf das Besetztzeichen, oder den Anrufbeantworter.

„Bitte lass ihn nicht zu Hause sein. Bitte, bitte!"

Dieses Mantra wiederholte sie nun seit mehr als drei Stunden doch alle Hoffnungen, alle Träume zerplatzen, als sich am anderen Ende die etwas verschlafen Stimme von Tristan Dugrey meldete.

„Dugrey."

In Rorys Kopf arbeiteten die Rädchen, warum sollte ein junger Mann Mitte 20 um 19 Uhr schlafen?

„Hallo? Sind sie noch dran?", eindeutig die Stimme war total schlaftrunken.

„Äh, hey Tristan, hier ist ähm Rory… Gilmore."

Nun war ihre Gesprächspartner hellwach, das war so ziemlich die letzte Person an die er dachte, die anrufen würde.

„Hey Rory."

„Ah, du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum ich anrufe."

„Nun ja, ein bisschen." Tristan musste lächeln, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich bei ihm melden würde. Er dachte eher das er sei anrufen müsste, das er nicht betteln müsste wusste er, er hatte ihre Reaktion gestern bemerkt. Sie war enttäuscht.

„Also ich will dich nicht wirklich stören, du scheinst geschlafen zu haben, ich kann dich morgen anrufen."

„Nein, nein, ich bin bei einem Film eingeschlafen, du hast mich nicht gestört, du störst nie, du kannst jederzeit anrufen oder vorbeikommen."

„Ääääh, ja. Na ja also wieso ich anrufe."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Also ich war heute in Stars Hollow, da wo ich aufgewachsen bin und ja, also ich hab mit meiner Mutter geredet, sie wollte alles wissen, du hast ja mit ihr telefoniert. Na ja sie meinte, das ich ihr nicht genug erzählt hätte und tja sie besteht darauf das du sie besuchen kommst. Am 4. Juli. Also eigentlich müsstest du schon ein paar Tage früher kommen, wir feiern dieses Jahr sehr ausführlich. Natürlich musst du nicht kommen, wenn du was anderes geplant hast oder keine Lust hast zu kommen. Dann musst du es natürlich nicht. Aber falls du dich entscheiden würdest, würdest du ein Zimmer im Dragonfly-Inn bekommen, gratis, du wärest natürlich Gast. Du hättest ein schönes Zimmer und wenn ich bei der Zimmereinteilung mithelfe, würdest du eines mit Kamin und wunderschöner Aussicht bekommen. Alle würden im Inn wohnen, also alle Gäste meiner Mutter unter anderem Paris, du könntest sie mal wieder sehen, ähm ja… bis du eigentlich noch da?"

Tristan saß auf seiner Couch und tat sich schwer das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste dass sie schnell redete, vor allem wenn sie nervös war. Aber jetzt hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen in der Leistung. Ein Eintrag ins Guinness Buch der Rekorde wäre ihr sicher.

„Tristan?"

„Bekomme ich auch eine Stadtführung?"

„Sightseeing Tour durch Stars Hollow ich werde dir Plätze zeigen, von denen andere noch nie gehört haben."

„Dann darfst du mich als Gast bezeichnen."

„Meine Mutter wird sich freuen."

„Und du?"

„Was und ich?"

„Wirst du dich freuen?"

„Hey sich schlage hier schon Räder vor Freude."

„Ernsthaft Gilmore. „ Es war für ein paar Sekunden still.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, ich freue mich, aber nicht so sehr wie sich Ms. Patty freuen wird.

„Ms Patty? Willst du mich verkuppeln, Gilmore? Ich bin enttäuscht, nein am Boden zerstört."

Rory fühlte sich um einiges wohler, irgendwann ist ihr ein reisen Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Sie sieht für ihr Alter wirklich nicht schlecht aus..."

„Für ihr ALTER?"

„Sie würde dir sicher gefallen..."

„ALTER?"

„Sie hat auch schon sehr viel ERFAHRUNG."

„Gilmore... du machst mir Angst."

„Ich?... ich bin ein Engel..."

„Oh nein bist du nicht!"

„Wah?... Hör mal! Ich bin sehr wohl ein Engel."

„Ich bin mir sicher das du keiner bist.."

„Da spricht der richtige... Luzifer."

„Luzifer?... Mein Kosename?"

„Jup."

„Bist du sicher das der nicht zu schwer zum aussprechen wird?"

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Tristan ich kann schon reden", Rory tat nun schon als würde sie mit einem Neugeborenen reden. Auf diese „Hallo-ich-bin-deine-T A N T E-Nummer".

„Jaja ich weiß das du reden kannst... aber ich hab da so Erfahrungen mit z-ts in Namen. Die meisten sind dann zu Gott übergestiegen."

„TRISTAN."

„Ja das kam auch einige Male vor."

„Ok ich werde jetzt A-U-F-L-E-G-E-N."

„Ach nein bleib noch... wenn du mich schon mitten in meiner Fernsehzeit unterbrichst und mir den Film verdirbst, dann kannst du wenigstens so lange telefonieren bis es MIR zu dumm wird."

„Tristan... du hast geschlafen."

„In meiner Fernsehzeit."

„Du hast vom Film nichts mitbekommen."

„Spielt keine Rolle."

„Ahja."

„Also Ms. Patty?"

„Du wirst sie mögen."

„Irgendwas sagt mir das ich das nicht tun werde."

„Naja sie wird dich LIEBEN."

„Ahja?"

„Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

„Kann ich die Einladung noch abweisen?"

„Du willst nicht mitkommen?"

„Du hältst mir diese Ms. Patty vom Hals und ich bin Wachs in deinen Händen."

„Äh... das wird dann etwas schwer werden."

„Achja?"

„Wir sagen ihr einfach du hättest eine Beziehung."

„Und das hilft?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„RORY!"

„Du kannst die Einladung nicht mehr zurücknehmen."

„Kann ich nicht?"

„Nein... meine Mutter wäre todtraurig."

„Deine MUTTER?"

„Ja."

„Wie sieht die denn aus?"

„Vergiss es Tristan. Sie ist doppelt so alt wie du... und vergeben."

„Vergeben?"

„Naja noch nicht offiziell... aber irgendwann wird was zwischen ihr und Luke laufen."

„Wann ist irgendwann?"

„Irgendwann in der Zukunft."

„Und ich dachte in der Vergangenheit."

„Tja da haben wir den beweis."

„Welchen Beweis?"

„Das du dumm bist und ich intelligent."

„Ich bin nicht dumm!"

„Ach nicht?"

„Nein denn ich hab ne Idee wie ich mir diese Paffy vom Leib halte."

„PATTY... P-a-t-t-y."

„Wie auch immer..."

„Klar Triscuit."

„Hey!..."

„Ja?"

„Verwende niemals mehr diesen Namen."

„Uhhh... ich bekomme Angst."

„Das zahl ich dir alles heim."

„Achja?"

„Ja ich schlage zwei Fliegen mit einem Klatscher."

„Welche 2 Fliegen... ich bin nicht so dick das ich als Mehrzahl gelten könnte."

„Nein aber ich hab das Problem Putty gelöst."

„Patty."

„Du spielst einfach meine Freundin. Mh mh mh? Was hältst du davon?"

„Gar nichts."

„Ich kann mir ne Lederjacke anlegen, würdest du dann mitspieln?"

„Eine Lederjacke?"

„Das mit den langen Haaren bekomm ich in so kurzer Zeit nicht hin... aber ich kann so komisch gehen wie Ladenjunge."

„Dean?"

„Ja."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Naja würdest du dann meine Freundin spieln?"

„Tristan!"

„Rory!"

„Das hat nichts mit der Lederjacke zu tun!"

„Dann sinds doch die Haare. Also dagegen kann ich höchstens was in 3 Monaten unternehmen."

„Das hat auch nichts mit deinen Haaren zu tun!"

„... Mit meiner größe?"

„Soll ich zu dir kommen und dich schlagen damit du aufhörst?"

„Huhu kinky... gerne wann kannst du da sein?"

Rory war perplex, niemand außer ihre Mutter verwirrte sie so sehr... und vor allem bei jedem anderen hätte sie schon längst aufgelegt."

„Huhu? Rory.. lebst du noch... Du hättest auflegen müssen bevor du zur Tür rausrennst... obwohl ich es dir nich übel nehme wenn du auf den schnellsten weg zu mir kommst."

„Tristan!"

„Rory!"

„Hör auf so... obszön zu sein!"

„Ach komm schon Rory. Du redest hier mit mir, du kannst ruhig pervers sagen... keiner wird dich verurteilen."

„Das Telefon könnte abgehört werden."

„Klar von der Küchenscharbe in der Wohnung unter mir."

„Du hast KÜCHENSCHARBEN in deinem Haus?"

„Nein nur Ratten."

„Wäh."

„Das war ein Scherz!"  
"Ich werde NIEMALS einen Fuß in dein Haus setzen!"

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Ich wette nicht."

„Bitte?"

„Ich wette nie."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich verliere immer..."

„Oooook also wo waren wir?... Achja kommst du nun oder nicht... ich sollte das wissen... dann räum ich meine Wäsche aus dem Schlafzimmer."

„Ich hab besseres zu tun."

„BESSERES?"

„Ja besseres."

„So wie ich dich kenne, hast du wahrscheinlich schon alles gemacht was an Arbeit anfällt."

„Ich muss meine Mutter anrufen."

„Ein Telefongespräch mit deiner Mutter ist wichtiger?"

„Ich muss ihr sagen das du kommst."

„Das kannst du auch morgen machen!"

„Ich arbeite morgen!"

„Blau machen?"

„Ich hab noch nie blau gemacht!"

„Grund um es einmal zu tun."

„Das wird niemals geschehen."

„Werden wir noch sehen."

„Kommen wir zum wichtigen..."

„Wann bist du da?"

„Bitte?"

„Wie schnell kannst du hier sein... das ist wichtig?"

„Warum sollte ich zu dir kommen?"

„Hey wer steht hier auf Prügeleneinheiten?"

„Ich ignorier das jetzt einfach..."

„Ich würde am 1ten Juli nach Stars Hollow fahren."

„Am ersten?"

„Zu früh?"

„Nein das passt ist mein erster freier Tag... fahren wir mit einem Auto?"

„Ist umweltfreundlicher."

„Gott bitte sag mir das du kein Greenpeace-Futzi bist."

„Hat hier jemand was gegen Greenpeace?"

„Nope... also mit deinem oder meinem Auto?"

„Mit meinem... das erregt nicht so viel aufsehen."

„War das ein Kommentar gegen mein Auto?"

„Nein aber meine Stadt ist sehr sehr SEHR klein... da fällt sogar ein BMW auf."

„Also ist mein Auto cool."

„Ja Tristan, dein Auto ist wirklich beeindruckend."

„Schön das du es magst. Ich werde es nicht hergeben."

„Was für einen Grund hat es das du mir das sagst?"

„Naja wenn wir heiraten und du deine 2,4 Kinder hast... und dir einbildest du brauchst eine Familienkarosse... mein Auto will ich behalten!"

„Wir werden nicht heiraten Tristan."

„Es sind DOCH meine Haare!"

„Am ersten Juli bei mir, die Adresse weißt du, Punkt 11 Uhr vormittags, oder ich fahre ohne dich."

„Bye Rory!"

„Bye"

Damit verabschiedete sich Rory mit einem strahlen auf dem Gesicht und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.


End file.
